


Idiota innamorato

by BloodyWings



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ermal centric, Ermal frequenta l'Università, Fabrizio non si sa bene cosa fa, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Personaggi secondari - Freeform, Secondary Characters, Smut, Sort Of, jealous Ermal, l'amore rende stupidi, ma presumo che lavori, mentions of Andrea Febo, mentions of Andrea Vigentini, possessive Ermal, un po' troppo per i gusti di Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWings/pseuds/BloodyWings
Summary: Ermal non era geloso di Fabrizio, né tantomeno possessivo nei suoi confronti. Che era innamorato perso forse era vero, che non sopportava chiunque gli stesse troppo vicino pure, che avrebbe voluto marchiare ogni lembo di pelle di troppo che vedeva per tenere lontano eventuali invasori anche, ma da qui al dire che era geloso passava un abisso di differenza.Voleva solo che tutti sapessero che era suo, anche se non era vero, e che non avesse altri pretendenti all'infuori di lui... non era certo gelosia, quella.Montanari la pensava diversamente ma, dato che girava voce non sapesse riconoscere l'arte anche quando ce l'aveva davanti, Ermal non gli dava troppo peso.Lui non era un idiota geloso, era un idiota innamorato.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, allora, ce l'ho fatta. Non somiglia neanche un po' a come volevo che uscisse ma almeno per una volta ho rispettato il filone della trama. La storia è nata come una One Shot, però mi sono lasciata prendere la mano e da dieci pagine in georgia 12 ne ho fatte 40... e be', succede. L'ho diviso in quattro capitoli, che purtroppo non hanno la stessa lunghezza, ma ho fatto del mio meglio per evitare di rompere troppo bruscamente la narrazione. Non ero sicura di quale valutazione inserire quindi ho messo Maturo per andare sul sicuro, dal momento che gli ultimi due capitoli contengono descrizioni di scene di sesso, sebbene non particolarmente dettagliate. E nulla, avevo una gran voglia di scrivrere qualcosa ed ecco qui, non chissà cosa, ma comunque qualcosa. Scusate, tra l'altro, eventuali errori. Non dispongo di una beta e ho una soglia d'attenzione molto bassa. Eeee... Non è la prima volta che pubblico ciò che scrivo, ma è la prima su AO3, perciò... spero bene? Non so, datemi un feedback e vedremo. Spero solo che piaccia.
> 
> Disclemer: Questa storia non pretende particolari riconoscimenti o titoli né tantomeno di rappresentare la realtà. Non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e ogni fatto relativo ad Ermal, Fabrizio e compagnia è al 98% frutto della mia immaginazione, così come la caratterizzazione dei personaggi descritti. Gradirei che questo lavoro non giungesse agli occhi dei diretti interessati, tra le altre cose, anche perché non è scritto bene fino a tal punto.

«Non sono geloso, solo infastidito.»  
Era precisamente la quinta volta nel giro di un’ora che lo ripeteva, e ne era perfettamente consapevole. Fosse per lui, Ermal si fermerebbe anche, o cambierebbe semplicemente le parole per esprimere lo stesso concetto. Ormai l'italiano lo masticava più che bene, aggirare la ridondanza narrativa sarebbe stato davvero molto facile...  
Eppure il suo cervello non pareva voler collaborare. Le stesse identiche parole gli scivolavano fuori dalla bocca ogni quarto d'ora circa senza che lui ne avesse controllo. Sembrava un circolo vizioso infinito e davvero non poteva biasimare Montanari se non gli credeva, neanche Ermal sarebbe stato disposto a credersi in circostanze normali; di conseguenza va specificato che quelle non erano  _affatto_  circostanze normali, anzi erano ben lontane dalla sua solita routine. Sapeva bene di cosa parlava e con cosa aveva a che fare, e in compagnia di queste consapevolezze di solito avrebbe chiuso il discorso più in fretta che mai ma, come già accennato, la situazione era insolita.  
Ermal aveva ragione e lo sapeva, ma per qualche motivo aldilà della sua logica sentiva la necessità opprimente di spiegarsi a Montanari, di giustificarsi, aveva bisogno che il suo amico gli  _credesse._ La cosa, a dirla tutta, lo lasciava un po' spiazzato: da quando era arrivato in Italia questo bisogno non l'aveva più sentito. Era come tornare ai tempi più cupi della sua infanzia, in cui una bugia oscura malamente imbrattata di bianco assumeva la forma dell'unica salvezza che aveva, e la fede degli altri era questione di vita o di morte.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, e ciò non era nulla se non frustrante. Montanari intanto, ignaro delle sue turbe interiori, roteò gli occhi per la milionesima volta, con un sospiro stanco.  
«Sì Ermal, certo. Se fingo di crederti la smetti di ripeterlo?»  
E, di nuovo, la sua bocca si mosse prima del suo pensiero: «Ma è vero!»  
Marco annuì. «Forse se me lo ripeti una nona volta comincerai a crederci anche tu.»  
Ermal avrebbe risposto, se solo non fosse rimasto sorpreso dall'aver sbagliato numero. Lo aveva davvero ripetuto nove volte?  
«Macco ma sai contare?» chiese invece, un accenno di sorriso che combatteva strenuamente per sollevare l'angolo della bocca.  
«Meglio di te. Io ho contato anche quelle in cui lo hai detto e non te ne sei accorto. E comunque io mi arrenderei, fossi in te. Hai perso la testa per Fabrizio e sei geloso come non mai di chiunque lo tocchi.»  
«Ovviamente, Montanari. Non ci voleva certo un genio per capirlo, non vedi i laser che mi escono dagli occhi ogni volta che una forma di vita diversa da me gli si avvicina?»  
Marco gli lanciò un'occhiata piuttosto ovvia, che aveva come sottotitolo uno schietto  _Sì_ , ma Ermal rimase impassibile mentre attendeva la risposta, il tallone che batteva insistentemente sul pavimento con impazienza.  
«I laser no, ma vedo  _i fulmini_ , Meta. Non è certo un caso se nessuna o nessun pretendente si avvicina a lui due volte.»  
«Non sono certo io a dir loro di sparire» obbiettò il riccio.  
«Glielo fai capire con la tua presenza molesta e i tuoi improvvisi slanci d’affetto per Fabrizio. Qualche abbraccio ogni tanto di solito, ed è okay, ma poi si avvicina qualcuno a lui e diventi una cozza!»  
«Non divento una cozza!»  
Montanari si strinse nelle spalle: «Se lo dici tu.»  
A quel punto, capendo che il discorso non sarebbe andato a parare da nessuna parte se non a ridosso di quel bivio di opinione che avevano, Ermal decise di chiudere mandando elegantemente a cagare il suo migliore amico con il dito medio.  
Marco lo vide, ma piuttosto che rispondere si limitò a scuotere la testa e tornò a leggere il testo universitario che aveva avanti a sé.  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sul suo di letteratura inglese e si rese improvvisamente conto che anche lui avrebbe dovuto studiare. Con un amaro sospiro si puntellò con i gomiti sul fragile tavolo a cui era seduto e infilò le mani tra i capelli cercando di studiare.  
La foto di Hemingway lo spiava dal lato destro in fondo alla pagina, in attesa di farsi umanizzare nella testa del ragazzo con la storia della sua vita, ma Ermal proprio non ce la faceva a concentrarsi.  
La sua mente aveva deciso di darsi alla produzione di seghe mentali sul discorso che gli aveva fatto Montanari, e aveva chiuso le porte all'inglese. Ovviamente era colpa di Fabrizio. Fabrizio era l'equivalente dell'Anticristo della lingua inglese: dove c'era quel romanaccio di certo non c'era l'inglese, nemmeno se si trattava della mente di Ermal.  
Dopo un buon quarto d'ora sprecato a fingere di leggere, il citofono suonò. Ermal scattò in piedi come una molla, felice di aver finalmente qualcosa di produttivo da fare; Montanari invece sbuffò, alzandosi dalla sedia per radunare la sua roba mentre borbottava qualcosa su quanto fosse impossibile studiare con tutta quella gente in giro. Ermal non gli diede peso, neanche quando si rinchiuse nella sua camera, e andò a rispondere:  
«Chi è?»  
«So' Fabrizio»  
«Con quante b?»  
«Daje Ermal, nun fa le storie e apri.»  
Ermal rise e aprì prima il portone e poi la porta, tornando in salotto per dare una psrvenza di ordine ai suoi libri. L'educazione era sempre educazione, dopotutto, anche se totalmente inutile nel porcile di appartamento che condividevano lui e Montanari a Roma.  
Non era nemmeno molto grande, c'erano praticamente solo mobili di seconda mano.  
Tuttavia una lancia da spezzare in favore di quell'appartamento c'era: aveva le mura spesse, e lui e Montanari potevano suonare senza dare troppo fastidio, più o meno a livello musica d'ascensore.  
Fabrizio spalancò con noncuranza la porta ed entrò a passo pesante, l'aria chiaramente stanca e due occhiaie spaventose, più del normale.  
«Che è successo?» chiese Ermal, preoccupato da quell’entrata in scena più moscia del solito.  
Non era raro che Fabrizio fosse stanco, dopotutto Ermal lo diceva sempre che stava invecchiando, ma era chiaramente abbattuto e la cosa non gli piaceva granché.  
Senza dire una parola il romano scosse la testa, tolse il cappello che Ermal tanto odiava e si buttò sul divano. Ermal lo seguì, sedendosi dritto accanto a lui. Le loro gambe erano completamente a contatto, non c'era neanche un centimetro di spazio tra loro; Ermal sapeva che Fabrizio lo avrebbe trovato confortante e, a dirla tutta, neanche a lui dispiaceva poi così tanto. Il contatto con Fabrizio era diventato una sorta di droga per lui ogni volta che il romano era nei paraggi. Anche se minimo, lo doveva toccare almeno una volta, persino un semplice sfioramento di mani bastava, e gli andava anche di lusso perché ovviamente Fabrizio era abituato e non ci faceva molto caso.

Montanari sì, ma questi erano dettagli.  
Intanto, accanto a lui, Fabrizio sospirò e lasciò pigramente ricadere la testa sulla sua spalla, rimanendo in un silenzio tombale che era decisamente poco da lui. Perché sì, Fabrizio non era di molte parole, ma in compenso il suo silenzio _urlava_ , era più espressivo di qualunque altra cosa gli avesse mai visto o sentito fare. In quel momento persino il suo silenzio sembrava essersi ammutolito. Ermal si fece violenza fisica pur impedirsi di prendere il volto di Fabrizio tra le mani e baciargli via quel broncio scuro che indossava, per farlo tornare a parlare.

  
Ora, chiariamo: Ermal non era un genio, ma di certo non era stupido. Era ormai da tempo che aveva realizzato che per lui Fabrizio era ben più che un amico e ben più che una cotta. Se all'inizio lo aveva negato, di fronte all'evidenza alla fine aveva dovuto cedere; e questo era accaduto la prima volta che aveva visto il romano in costume da bagno al mare, e questo aveva avuto la brillante idea di chinarsi a stendere l'asciugamano proprio davanti a lui. Chinarsi in avanti, ovviamente, perché la brillante mente del suo Bizio non concepisce l'idea di piegarsi sulle ginocchia, ma questa era normale routine. Ermal aveva ormai imparato a trattenere il fiato e ad inforcare meccanicamente gli occhiali da sole ogni qual volta che Fabrizio lasciava cadere qualcosa, e se Montanari lo aveva notato, era stato saggio per lui non esprimersi a riguardo.  
E be', sì, forse era stato il culo di Bizio ad aprirgli gli occhi, ma in sua difesa avrebbe aperto gli occhi a chiunque, e prima di giudicare si dovrebbe provare per credere.  
Naturalmente questo funziona solo se non ti chiami Marco Montanari, in caso contrario difficilmente riconoscerai l'arte.

O almeno, così dice Ermal.  
Fatto sta che quel lontano pomeriggio al mare, quasi un anno fa ormai, non aveva più potuto ignorare la piega che stava prendendo quell'amicizia, che forse amicizia nemmeno lo era veramente stata. Credeva fosse solo attrazione fisica agli inizi, quando i suoi pensieri sul didietro di Fabrizio erano decisamente poco lusinghieri se non sporchi e venivano lavati via sotto il getto caldo della doccia, scivolandogli tra le dita e lungo le gambe al ritmo del sussurro sommesso di quel nome proibito. Gli occhi chiusi ermeticamente ad evocare l'immagine di Fabrizio negli scenari più erotici di cui era capace, la testa poggiata alla parete fredda per ricordarsi che nell'appartamento c'era anche Marco.  
E intanto la sua fantasia variava, appagandolo in parte di ogni desiderio. Nella sua mente gli era concesso di toccarlo, di tenerlo bloccato sul letto sotto di sé come e quando voleva e fargli di tutto: lo poteva spogliare quando gli andava; poteva baciare ogni centimetro di quel corpo che ai suoi occhi era perfetto, ripercorrendo la linea di ogni tatuaggio, della sua mascella, di quella manciata di peluria che si tuffava nei boxer; poteva mordere e toccare quel meraviglioso fondoschiena, il suo membro, i suoi pettorali; poteva farlo urlare di piacere, poteva assaggiare la sua pelle e la sua essenza, poteva coprirlo di segni rossi e marchi e poteva dirgli che era suo, che nessun altro lo avrebbe toccato o gli avrebbe fatto del male mai più finché c'era lui a far da guardia.  
E furono proprio questi ultimi pensieri, arrivati gradualmente, a farlo deragliare. Quello andava ben oltre la semplice attrazione fisica e lo sapeva bene. E da quel momento in poi, se prima separare le sue fantasie erotiche dalla sua amicizia con Fabrizio era stato facile (salvo qualche occasionale alza bandiera decisamente fuori luogo, un contatto un po' troppo intimo o un'occhiata sfacciatamente mirata rimessa in riga dal fedele gomito di Montanari), ora le cose erano cambiate.  
Fabrizio aveva quest’amabile abitudine di essere affettuoso e fisico. Si era abituato piuttosto in fretta ai suoi abbracci calorosi, ai suoi baci, alle strette di mano, alle braccia sulle spalle e le mani nei suoi capelli; e dire che era restio era una bugia bella e buona perché si era adeguato con piacere ancor prima di prendersi quella sbandata... Il problema si era posto nel momento in cui questi amorevoli gesti si erano aperti una breccia tra le sue fantasie e non si trattava più di fantasticare sul sesso, ma sul fare l'amore.  
Improvvisamente nelle sue fantasie le mani di Fabrizio erano dappertutto sul suo corpo con una dolcezza che raramente lasciava lividi; le sue labbra sfioravano ogni centimetro di Ermal, anche i luoghi più intimi; i palmi che accarezzavano i fianchi del più giovane spingendolo sempre più dentro di sé; le parole alle volte sporche e alle volte dolci sussurrate tra una spinta e l'altra nel melodico suono di un gemito. Non c'era più solo lussuria nei suoi occhi quando lo guardava da sotto di lui sul materasso, ma un mix tra quest'ultima, adorazione e  _amore._  Questo in particolare lo preoccupava, soprattutto perché faceva male.

Dentro di lui persisteva la consapevolezza che se era già impossibile facessero sesso, figuriamoci l'amore. Forse Fabrizio lo guardava con affetto, sì, alle volte anche con un amore sincero e spontaneo che davvero non sapeva quanto avesse di romantico, ma non era solo ciò che voleva. Voleva molto di più, voleva aggiungerci anche la lussuria, l'eccitazione e la voglia, quelle di cui intravedeva spesso un luccichio nel profondo dei suoi occhi scuri quando faceva una battuta sporca. Tutte cose che sapeva non avrebbe mai avuto, e faceva male.  
Andare a letto non bastava più, voleva anche baci casti a fior di labbra, coccole post sesso, carezze tenere che si facevano lascive con lentezza esasperante, perché anche se sapeva che Fabrizio aveva  _fame_ , sapeva anche che aveva la lentezza di un bradipo ed era troppo buono e amante delle coccole per lasciarsi andare al piacere così a braccio. E inoltre era uno stronzo quando voleva ed amava farlo attendere.  
E se vi state chiendendo se Ermal abbia ipotizzato spesso il modo di fare sesso di Fabrizio, Montanari non avrebbe il minimo tatto né rammarico nel dirvi  _assolutamente s_ ì, ed Ermal non smentirebbe.  
Il fatto è: al cuor non si comanda.

Dall'essere una questione esclusivamente inerente a ciò che aveva in mezzo alle gambe, adesso si era giunti al cuore, il territorio più spinoso di tutti. Se da un lato faceva male e cercava di essere realista, dall'altro la fantasia e i suoi sogni non volevano saperne di mollare Fabrizio. Era giunto a livelli che per lui erano irreversibili: aveva visto un porto sicuro tra le braccia di Fabrizio, in lui c'era il protettore che si era detto di non volere da quando aveva messo piede in Italia per la prima volta, c'era il salvatore che per lui e per la sua famiglia non era mai arrivato e che aveva giurato di ripudiare.

Nella sua mente, gli si era addirittura concesso, lui che era sempre stato restio a farsi toccare intimamente dagli uomini dopo l'esperienza con suo padre.

Nella sua mente, gli aveva dato una totale fiducia, il problema era appunto che rimaneva sempre lì, nella sua mente.

Tutto si complicava quando perdeva la percezione della linea che separava realtà e fantasia: ogni bacio, ogni abbraccio, ogni carezza, ogni volta che esordiva con  _Te devo dire 'na cosa..._ , in Ermal cresceva una speranza vana, un'aspettativa che veniva inevitabilmente delusa, e lui ci rimaneva male come un idiota.  
Ed era raro che l'idiota fosse lui e non Fabrizio, per una volta. Dopotutto il romano non aveva colpe: non poteva sapere quello che Ermal voleva da lui ogni volta. Era Ermal, quindi, ad essere idiota, un idiota innamorato.  
_Fottutamente_ innamorato.  
E ciò ci riprorta a quel momento, in cui persino la mano di Fabrizio che gli accarezzava distrattamente il polso faceva bene e male al tempo stesso. E poi, dopo un tempo che parve infinito, Fabrizio parlò.  
«M'ha scritto Chiara» esordì.  
Ed Ermal, a quel nome, sentì formarsi un nodo all'altezza dello stomaco.  
Se aveste chiesto chi era Chiara a Fabrizio, la risposta sarebbe stata quel  _un'amica_ detto con un tono tale da lasciare nell'aria l'implicito messaggio che sperava essere molto di più; se invece lo aveste chiesto ad Ermal, la sua risposta sarebbe stata quel secco  _una stronza_ che Fabrizio non avrebbe mai udito.  
Lui non era geloso, davvero, solo invidioso, ma anche in questo caso non era l'invidia a parlare per lui. Ermal sapeva che lei non era quella giusta per Fabrizio, e non lo diceva solo perché quello giusto voleva essere lui.  
Chiara non faceva bene al suo Bizio. Lo teneva costantemente sul filo del rasoio, in attesa, e lo lasciava vivere nel dubbio. Non dava a Fabrizio le certezze di cui aveva bisogno, metteva una distanza virtuale tra loro per la quale il romano doveva sempre aspettare il permesso con un vago cenno per poterla superare. Fabrizio non meritava questo. Se doveva stare con qualcuno che non era lui, allora Ermal avrebbe voluto che fosse almeno trattato bene e non come lo stronzo che non era.  
Chiara era quel tipo di donna che tiene gli uomini in pugno sin da subito, più per soddisfazione personale che non per rispetto verso se stessa. Ed Ermal, che ammirava da sempre le donne forti, segnato com'era dalle gesta eroiche di sua madre contro il resto del mondo, onestamente non riusciva a farsela piacere. La vera forza scaturisce dal cuore, da un atto di amore, serve a far del bene, non è certo roba da dare in pasto all'ego. Chiara, almeno per lui, era semplicemente egoista e approfittava fin troppo del cuore enorme che Fabrizio nascondeva sotto quelle giacche da pescatore. Lei non lo meritava.  
Se dovessimo inserire in questa situazione lo schema che aveva ipotizzato Marco però, forse i conti tornano meglio.  
Ermal, che teneva a distanza ogni anima tentasse un flirt con Fabrizio, aveva adottato la stessa tattica anche con Chiara. Purtroppo per lui, solo Fabrizio pareva non rendersene conto poiché Chiara lo aveva ovviamente notato. Da lì, era partita una sfida implicita.  
Per quanto egoista, Chiara non era stupida e aveva in fretta capito cosa provava Ermal per Fabrizio, e proprio per questo era tornata subito all'attacco. Più Ermal si avvicinava a Fabrizio, più lei lo allontanava, di solito monopolizzando l'attenzione del romano su di sé. E come già accennato, sapeva bene come tenere in pugno gli uomini, e stregare Fabrizio era stato facile. Anche Ermal però sapeva il fatto suo, e si creava sempre un gioco tra loro due a chi poteva rubare più tempo al romano. C'erano tutte quelle occhiatacce non viste, i sorrisini soddisfatti e la gentilezza eccessiva tra chi si odia l’un l’altro e lo sa. Più si andava avanti, più era dura ed evidente.

Questo anche perché Chiara non era molto diversa da Ermal. Anche lei con un passato difficile alle spalle per il quale Ermal offriva piena solidarietà, anche lei schietta e critica, e adottava spesso comportamenti acidi per difendersi e, talvolta, rapportarsi.  
Il riccio era però cresciuto anche con l'amore sincero della madre, dei fratelli e delle persone più care, a confronto di Chiara che aveva avuto ben poco di tutto questo. Il suo cuore non si era inacidito solo all'esterno come quello di Ermal, ma anche nel nocciolo duro dei sentimenti sinceri, al punto da non credere più in quelli altrui. Spesso, infatti, Ermal si chiedeva se Chiara credesse o meno nell'amore o che qualcuno potesse amarla così com’è. Inutile dire che non riceveva mai risposta.  
La differenza maggiore comunque stava, a dir di Ermal, nel fatto che se dietro ai suoi comportamenti c'erano solo affetto e paura, nel caso di Chiara c'era anche e soprattutto malizia, e non quella buona. C'era la soddisfazione di infliggere dolore ad altri che avevano solo le potenzialità di farlo a lei, senza averlo magari nemmeno pensato. La nonchalance con la quale lo faceva, tra l’altro, lasciava intendere quanto orgogliosa fosse di quel suo stile di sopravvivenza a spese d’altri e, almeno agli occhi di Ermal, era cristallino che non lo avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo.

Fabrizio meritava di meglio, decisamente.

Se invece si volesse parlar d’invidia, Ermal sarebbe più onesto nel rispondervi che  _sì,_  invidiava Chiara, ma non per chi era quanto più per cosa aveva; in particolare per le seguenti ragioni:  
1) Aveva le tette, una quarta naturale, cosa che Ermal non avrebbe mai avuto e che non era intenzionato ad ottenere.  
2) Aveva una vagina, cosa che Ermal era felice di non avere per via degli inconvenienti mensili, ma che per qualche ragione Fabrizio trovava più attraente rispetto ad un comunissimo pene. O almeno, questo per quanto ne sapeva lui.  
3) Aveva Fabrizio. E questo, a rigor di logica, era ciò che più lo irritava.  
La parte peggiore di quella situazione era la consapevolezza di Ermal di non poter vincere. Anche se lo avesse fatto contro Chiara, quale sarebbe stato il premio? Pura soddisfazione personale e momentanea, che presto sarebbe scemata al cospetto del prossimo flirt testardo di Fabrizio. Senza contare il palese egoismo di Ermal: mentre lui era lieto di allontanare tutti i suoi rivali che puntavano a Fabrizio, lo stesso Fabrizio rimaneva solo come un cane poiché Ermal non era un'opzione, e non era questo che Ermal voleva.  
Peccato per Fabrizio che, poveraccio, era conflitto d’interessi della volontà più o meno di chiunque, compreso se stesso, e non era nemmeno chiaro fino a che punto ne fosse consapevole.  
Per quante sfide Ermal potesse vincere, in sintesi, avrebbe sempre perso la guerra. E sentir parlar di guerra proprio lui, che era sempre stato contro esattamente come Fabrizio, generava una tristezza immensa.

Ermal sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dichiarare quei sentimenti a Fabrizio, che non avrebbe potuto tirarla per le lunghe per sempre... Ma preferiva tardare il momento il più possibile. O meglio, preferiva esplodere piuttosto che dirlo a mente lucida. A mente lucida sarebbe stato peggio: ci sarebbero state parole al vento, promesse di rimanere amici che mai sarebbero durate e, conseguentemente, il loro allontanamento. Ed Ermal non era sicuro di sentirsi pronto a lasciar andare Fabrizio. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Cercò di soffocare quella valanga di pensieri che lo stava travolgendo e si sforzò di rispondere all’altro, di capire cosa la ragazza gli avesse scritto di così brutto:  
«Che ha fatto ora?»  
Non era la prima volta che Chiara riduceva Fabrizio così. Lo metteva sempre alla prova con qualche scusa stupida che lo faceva stare male, un test _per vedere se mi vuoi davvero_. Ed Ermal avrebbe voluto prenderla per le spalle e scuoterla, urlandole che in quella maniera non si sarebbe risolto niente, che ridurre un uomo così già solo una volta era più che sufficiente come prova, che facendo in quel modo stava solo massacrando il cuore di un essere umano senza un vero scopo. Non lo faceva, però, e non solo perché le donne non si toccano, ma anche perché lui non è un tipo così manesco né ha voglia di sprecare energia per motivi stupidi.  
Fabrizio intanto sospirò, spossato. «Me vole lascia'»  
«Perché, stavate insieme?»

Era stato più forte di lui dirlo, ma non se ne pentì. Il più grande sapeva bene cosa pensava Ermal di Chiara. Tra loro i segreti erano ben pochi.  
La bocca di Fabrizio si storse in un ghigno divertito, fortemente apostrofato dalla faccia esausta che si portava dietro, e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ma che cazzo ne so'» borbottò. «me pare de sì mo'. O meglio, prima.»  
«Perché te le scegli strane?»  
«Che te devo di’, me piacciono così. Rompicoglioni e decise.»  
Ermal si sforzò con anima e corpo di non vedere se stesso nella descrizione del più grande, davvero, ma la sua razionalità andava a puttane ogni volta che Fabrizio era così vicino. Cercando di soffocare anche quel pensiero, inghiottì l'amaro boccone e a malincuore portò avanti la conversazione.  
«Perché ti ha lasciato?»  
Per la prima volta da quando era entrato, Fabrizio si allontanò dalla sua spalla e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Secondo lei io sto sotto per qualcun altro.»  
E, davvero, il cuore di Ermal non poteva sopportare anche questo. I gesti, la frase, gli sguardi, le circostanze: era uno strazio il solo pensiero dei mille significati di tutto quello. Chiara si riferiva a lui? Fabrizio sapeva che si riferiva a lui? Lui non c'entrava nulla e si trattava di un'altra donna? Chi era quella donna e che tipo di veleno avrebbe dovuto metterle nel caffè per liberarsene in fretta? Chiara stava solo giocando? Fabrizio sperava semplicemente che Ermal desse un senso ad una situazione di cui nessuno aveva capito nulla tranne Chiara?  
Non sapeva cosa fosse vero, cosa falso, cosa plausibile e cosa non lo era. Non sapeva neanche, per una volta, cosa rispondere.  
Il tempo sembrò essersi congelato là, loro due a fissarsi negli occhi con sguardi talmente carichi da risultare indecifrabili. Un silenzio pieno di tensione tra loro, che nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di spezzare. Una parte della mente di Ermal stava registrando anche il contatto delle loro gambe e la mano di Fabrizio ancora a metà tra la sua e il polso, ma la tensione era tanta che temeva persino respirare sarebbe stato troppo rumoroso, figurarsi se si spostava pure.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo rimasero così, protesi inconsapevolmente in avanti senza muovere un muscolo, in bilico tra una tensione assurda e il benessere provocato dalla sola vicinanza, ma Ermal sapeva che era troppo. Mancava qualcosa che di solito c’era sempre in quelle circostanze, mancava l'intruso.  
Come a leggergli nel pensiero, Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia, osando infrangere il silenzio e quel momento idilliaco con lui :«Marco?»  
Ermal rabbrividì. Era solo una sua impressione o la voce di Fabrizio era più roca del solito? Già quando lo aveva sentito al citofono aveva sortito il suo solito effetto ma... In  _quel modo,_ notevolmente più roco, gli provocava mille brividi in più del normale, una piccola scarica di eccitazione che lo percorreva da parte a parte. Somigliava molto alla tonalità che assumeva nella sua mente quando era eccitato.  
«In camera a studiare» si sforzò di rispondere, flebile, ignorando quel subbuglio interiore.  
Fabrizio dovette aver notato il suo tono, perché lo guardò perplesso. Ermal si diede dell'idiota cento volte mentre lui rispondeva:  
«Oh, scusate se ho disturbato allora. Ma tu tutto bene?»  
Recuperando il suo famoso autocontrollo, Ermal sforzò allegria per rispondere: «Io? Sì. E’ Montanari che è indietro, come sempre. Ma tu? Hai mal di gola?»  
«Sì... Tipo.»

Si schiarì la voce, ed Ermal si sentì in dovere di fare lo stesso. Non lo fece, però. Sarebbe stato troppo sospetto. S’inumidì le labbra, sforzandosi arduamente di riprendere il punto della conversazione.  
«Uhm... Dicevi, che lei crede che tu stia “sotto” per qualcun altro. Chi?»  
Quella era la domanda che più gli premeva, ma anche quella che più temeva, perché la risposta sarebbe potuta non piacergli affatto. Fabrizio lo studiò in silenzio, senza rispondere, ed Ermal si sentì in soggezione.

Spesso aveva come l'impressione che Fabrizio potesse leggergli l'anima, cosa che più volte aveva dimostrato, ma non sapeva fino a che punto. La sua anima lasciava per caso capire quanto fosse perso per lui? Si diceva sempre di no, ma chissà. Lui non poteva di certo saperlo.

L'anima di Fabrizio, invece, di solito era chiara come il sole, al punto che Ermal non poteva credere che la gente non la vedesse; altre volte però non si vedeva affatto. A volte Fabrizio aveva quello sguardo nebuloso ed offuscato che non lasciava vedere assolutamente niente. Di solito quando pensava. Il romano tendeva a pensare a porte chiuse, l'unico segno che lo stesse facendo era la fronte lievemente aggrottata e lo sguardo fisso in un punto, ma sembrava guardavi molto aldilà.  
«Fabrì?»  
Le finestre che erano gli occhi di Fabrizio sembrarono spannarsi all’improvviso, come se la tempesta nella sua testa fosse appena finita. Rimase immobile e meditabondo per un altro momento, prima di scuotere la testa.  
«Lascia sta'» concluse alla fine.  
_E no._  
Fabrizio non poteva pretendere di presentarsi là con quella faccia, dirgli quelle cose, farlo attendere per cinque minuti buoni per dire qualcosa ed infine liquidarlo con _lascia sta'_! Se davvero credeva di potersela cavare così, allora non conosceva affatto Ermal.  
«Eh no, scusa. Sei venuto qua più sbattuto di un tappeto, mi dici queste cose e poi mi fai  _Lascia sta_ '? » E qui aveva abbassato fin troppo il tono della voce, in un'enfatica imitazione dell'amico e del suo marcato romanaccio. Poi continuò: «No, Bizio, ora me lo dici.»  
In risposta l’altro roteò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. «T'ho detto che non è niente, Ermal.»  
«E io t'ho detto che ora voglio saperlo. Hai cominciato ormai, finisci il lavoro.»  
Prima che lo chiediate:  _s_ ì, Ermal era perfettamente consapevole di starsi scavando la fossa, ma non poteva farne a meno. La sua irritazione era più forte di qualsiasi cosa.

«Ma non è niente, sul serio!» insistette Fabrizio.

«Come fa ad essere _niente_ quando vieni qua _così_?» proseguì il più giovane, calcando particolarmente quel _così_.

« _Così_ come?» replicò a tono l’altro, alzandosi dal divano esasperato.

Ermal seguì il suo esempio e con un gesto della mano indicò per intero la figura del più grande, « _Così!_ »

«E che vor dì _così!_ »

«Se ti guardi allo specchio forse lo capisci!»

Ci fu silenzio per un momento, una pausa in cui Fabrizio si accigliò, lasciando Ermal in attesa con il fiato sospeso, temendo la prossima frase che il romano avrebbe pronunciato con la rabbia a guidarlo. Tuttavia, non arrivò.

«Come “guardati allo specchio”? Così brutto so’?»

Quella non era una lite, non proprio. Una discussione animata più che altro, che non era un altro modo per chiamare una lite, assolutamente. C’era differenza. Non ci sarebbe stato silenzio a seguire, la loro rabbia non era vera rabbia, solo irritazione. Avevano alzato la voce, vero, ma non erano quelle urla disumane e furiose che c’erano di solito, né all’orizzonte c’era l’ombra dell’indifferenza o della freddezza… era solo una discussione. Fabrizio sapeva che Ermal insisteva perché era preoccupato, ed Ermal sapeva che Fabrizio si chiudeva a riccio perché era più forte di lui. O meglio, Ermal sperava che fosse quello il motivo per cui Fabrizio si rifiutava di parlare. Non sapeva se il Moro stesse provando a distrarlo o ad allegerire la tensione, fattosta che quella frase pareva averlo colpito davvero. Forse temeva di presentarsi peggio di quanto davvero non facesse. Sospirò.

«No, Brì. E’ un modo di dire. Intendevo che hai l’aria cupa. Non sembri felice.»

«Non lo sembro mai» replicò lui, andando a guardarsi allo specchio. «Mah.. non so manco così brutto come me fai sembrare tu però, eh. Cioè sì, c’ho sa faccia ma n’è mica tanto diversa dal solito…»

«Mi riferivo al broncio, Fabrì» sbuffò Ermal.

«Io il broncio ce l’ho sempre-»

«Smettila di cambiare argomento» lo interruppe il più giovane, «sai che intendo»

Fabrizio sospirò e mosse qualche passo per recupeare il cappello, agitato. «Lo so, nun te preoccupà. Senti io… nun ce sto a capì n’cazzo per ora, capito? Mo che comincio a capirci qualcosa pure io, giuro che te lo dico. Quando me la sento te ne parlo, non è urgente. Rischio solo di confondere le acque per ora, capito? Me faccio un’idea e poi parliamo.»

«Posso aiutarti a capire» propose il più giovane, ansioso di sapere, anche perché tutti i _capito?_ che aveva sentito erano un chiaro segno di quanto fosse nervoso l’altro.

«Ricciolé, sta tranquillo, fidate, è meglio così.»

Ad Ermal l’idea non piaceva, non piaceva per niente, ma su certe cose Fabrizio era più testardo di lui, quindi lasciò correre e si limitò ad annuire. Salutò il romano mentre se ne andava, con la promessa di vedersi più tardi quella sera e, quando Fabrizio si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sedette sul divano e si prese tempo per ripensare alla conversazione. Non capiva se stesse dicendo la verità o meno, sembrava sincero, ma non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. La sua mente ripercorse ogni parola detta da Fabrizio, ma sembrava fermarsi ad un momento preciso della conversazione e non riusciva ad andare avanti, come in loop. Sentì la porta della stanza di Marco aprirsi, ma nemmeno si girò.

«Se ti può interessare, da una prospettiva esterna siete piuttosto ridicoli» indugiò sulla soglia un secondo prima di aggiungere. «e non urlate la prossima volta, sto cercando di studiare.»

Il riccio però a stento lo stava ascoltando. Annuì borbottando delle scuse mentre la sua mente rimase ferma a quel pensiero costante: la voce roca del romano dopo quel prolungato silenzio. Quando il suo coninquilino tornò al proprio isolamento, Ermal corse in camera a prepararsi per una  _lunga_ doccia, con quel tono di voce che gli era rimasto appeso al timpano e non lo lasciava più, stringendogli i jeans sul cavallo e le speranze attorno al cuore. E intanto imprecava tra sé e sé, maledicendo Marco perché, per una volta che Fabrizio usava quel tono in sua presenza, lo aveva fatto per dire il nome di Montanari e non il suo.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di un Fabrizio sfuggente ed un Ermal che invece vuole chiarimenti, e subito anche. E poi, la decisione drastica...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parto col dire che, come nello scorso, non ho beta quindi è molto probabile che troverete errori. Si è allungato più di quanto volessi con la correzione ma, eh, succede... succede fin troppo spesso a me, ma vabè. Fingiamo che non sia vero, va bene? Questo capitolo... eh, non sarà molto piacevole, ma "è necessario" cit. - capirete di chi.  
> Non mi convince la punteggiatura, ma l'ho riletto talmente tante volte che credo mettendoci mano rovinerei solo tutto... quel che rimane da rovinare, almeno. Quindi... niente? Spero che piaccia. Un grazie enorme a chi ha commentato lo scorso capitolo.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclemer: Come nello scorso, questa storia non pretende alcun titolo o riconoscimento né tantomeno di rappresentare la realtà. Ogni fatto relativo a Fabrizio, Ermal e compagnia è all'80% frutto della mia immaginazione così come la personalità delle persone in questione. Ancora, gradirei che il lavoro non giungesse ai diretti interessati per ovvi motivi.

Una settimana dopo quegli eventi, Ermal non aveva ancora ricevuto notizia e non si era più parlato dell’argomento. Fabrizio lo aveva accuratamente evitato, scivolando via come un’anguilla ogni volta che Ermal accennava anche solo alla lontana all’elefante nella stanza.  Il suo Bizio lo conosceva fin troppo bene, perfettamente consapevole di dove sarebbe andato a parare da un semplice _Come va?._ Era intenzionato a bloccarlo in quella conversazione il più presto possibile, e stava già andando a caccia del momento migliore per farlo, quando una sera il romano lo anticipò.

Erano ad un bar non molto lontano dall’appartamento di Fabrizio, seduti ad un tavolo fuori con un gruppo di amici. Andava tutto tranquillamente finché, intorno alle undici e mezzo di notte, il più grande lo prese da parte. Fin lì niente di strano, Fabrizio lo prendeva da parte anche solo per chiedergli se aveva fatto bene ad abbinare la camicia e le scarpe (che di solito, era un secco _no_ ), ma ad insospettirlo fu quando l’altro gli offrì una delle sue Marlboro.

Fabrizio sapeva bene che Ermal preferiva di gran lunga le cartine, e in particolare non gradiva le Marlboro, ma lo aveva fatto lo stesso. Di solito questo accadeva quando voleva parlagli di qualcosa d’importante o quando il riccio era arrabbiato. Una sorta di offerta di pace, qualcosa che Ermal amava percepire come un implicito _Non posso permettermi di darti nulla di quello che ti meriti, ma voglio che tu sappia che se potessi ti darei tutto_ , perché così era Fabrizio, sempre pronto a dare più di quanto era in grado di fare. Non si esprimeva mai con le parole, solo con gesti, la musica e i silenzi. Ermal declinò gentilmente e se ne preparò una per fare compagnia al suo amico.

«Allora? Cosa vuoi dirmi?»

Fabrizio non rispose subito, si prese il suo tempo. Fumò tranquillamente, osservando con leggerezza i passanti da quell’angolo apparatato in cui si erano rintanati. Guardava ovunque, tranne che negli occhi di Ermal. Quando scese fin troppo silenzio tra loro, Ermal decise di sollecitare.

«Bizio?» richiamò, il tono tranquillo e cordiale, quasi incoraggiante, «non ti mangio mica, sai? Non sei abbastanza salato. Qualunque cosa tu debba dirmi, puoi dirmela»

Il più grande sospirò e, Ermal notò, cominciò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli. Non era un buon segno, affatto. Fabrizio lo faceva solo quando era nervoso, assieme ad un altro paio di tic che era certo avrebbe presto riconosciuto, e difficilmente era nervoso con Ermal. Quest’ultimo era teso, ma cercò di non farlo notare, fissando con insistenza il suo amico mentre attedeva una risposta.

«Mi sono messo con Chiara.»

Altro silenzio. Ermal non seppe formulare una risposta decente. Capì perché il più grande avesse esitato prima: in qualche modo – Ermal non sapeva come – aveva previsto che si sarebbe arrabbiato. Per Fabrizio, era stato come lanciare una bomba, anche se Ermal si sentiva come se piuttosto a colpirlo fosse stata una fucilata: dritta, secca, precisa, puntata esattamente lì dove c’era il cuore.

«Lei sta venendo qui» continuò lui, rapido, cercando di battere – con scarso successo – la velocità di Ermal nell’assimilare, «e non è esattamente delicata, lei, o riservata… non su queste cose. So che non ti piace e che ci tieni, quindi ho pensato che fosse giusto che te lo dicessi io piuttosto che… ‘o sai, no? Che lo scorpissi così-»

«Da quanto?» Ermal lo interruppe bruscamente, non lo stava neanche ascoltando. Voleva delle risposte chiare adesso.

Fabrizio esitò per un attimo, prima di chinare il capo e rispondere: «Una settimana.»

«E me lo dici adesso?» Silenzio, ancora. Ermal sospirò e si massaggiò la radice del naso, cercando un appiglio per mantenere la calma. «Perché?»

«Eh?»

«Perché? Credevo stesse andando male. _Sta_ andando male. Perché _lei_?»

«Mi piace, Erm.»

«Allora hai dei gusti del cazzo, Fabrì, lasciatelo dire!» Era arrabbiato, voleva che si capisse, ma voleva anche che la ragione non fosse troppo ovvia, doveva solo evitare di dire cose compromettenti. Non avrebbe dovuto reagire così male alla notizia ma, per quanto provasse ad essere logico, il suo filtro faticava a tenere a bada il suo pensiero e ciò gli rendeva difficile razionalizzare. «Perché vuoi una donna che ti fa solo soffrire?»

«Perché ho dei gusti del cazzo.» Fabrizio gli lanciò un mezzo sorriso malinconico, e questo non fece che irritare l’altro.

«Be’, non sembri felice della tua scelta» grugnì Ermal. «io non ti capisco, Fabrì. Lei non fa bene a te, non è fatta per te, lei non ti ama, non ti protegge… non ti _merita_. Ti ha preso e basta, senza dare nulla in cambio. Senza darti neanche un po’ di se stessa. Tu meriti qualcuno che ti dia il mondo, Fabrizio. Chiara il mondo te lo ruba dalle mani.»

Fabrizio sospirò e si strusciò una mano sul viso: «Ascolta… non mi servono davvero il tuo consenso o la tua benedizione, va bene? Vi terrò lontano, ma non decidi te della mia vita, Ermal» Non sembrava arrabbiato, ma era mortalmente serio. «Era solo per avvisarti.»

«Ah sì? Eppure, nervoso com’eri, sembrava proprio che mi stessi chiedendo il permesso.»

«Non era così.»

«Allora dovresti dirlo al resto di te, sai, tutto quello che dici è esattamente l’opposto di ciò che mi dimostri» Tenendo la sigaretta tra i denti, si passò le mani tra i capelli, prendendo a camminare avanti e indietro per tratti brevi. Era _così_ arrabbiato, _così_ irritato e _non riusciva a capire._ «Mi spieghi cosa ci trovi in lei?» sbottò alla fine. «Spiegamelo, Fabrizio, perché io davvero non lo capisco.»

Il più grande non sembrava particolarmente reattivo alla situazione, anzi, era parecchio passivo. Continuava a fumare la sigaretta quasi finita, immobile, l’espressione cupa.«Tu non la conosci come la conosco io.»

Ed Ermal avrebbe voluto urlare, urlare che non era vero, che probabilmente lui Chiara l’aveva capita molto meglio di quanto Fabrizio stesso avesse fatto. Per sua disgrazia, non erano molto diversi, e tra simili ci si riconosce. Il principio era lo stesso di come si erano trovati lui e Fabrizio: gli occhi, gli occhi dicevano tutto. Lui e il Moro si erano riconosciuti per quel che erano, due sopravvissuti; lui e Chiara, invece, si erano riconosciuti diversamente, come persone stroncate nella tenera infanzia, segnate da qualcosa che si sarebbero portate dietro per il resto della vita. Avevano preso strade diverse. Chiara aveva imboccato la via che Ermal aveva rifiutato, quella del rancore. Vero anche che non conosceva bene le vicende che si nascondevano dietro Chiara, ma vedeva le reazioni, le abitudini e se ne faceva una vaghissima idea. Ermal giudicava Chiara per quel che era, non per quel che era stata, ma Fabrizio a quanto pare vedeva solo in profondità, dimenticandosi di cosa c’era prima, che l’apparenza non è tutto ma neanche niente.

Normalmente era una qualità che aveva sempre apprezzato in Fabrizio, il vedere più affondo di quanto chiunque altro faccia, ma spesso finiva per essere la sua rovina. Decise che era più saggio concludere in fretta l’argomento prima che la sua scenata di _non_ gelosia degenerasse.

«Sai cosa? Hai ragione, la vita è tua, io non ho alcun diritto di scegliere per te. Fa come ti pare, ma questa non è la scelta giusta e tu lo sai. Lei ti fa più male che bene e questo non gioverà a nessuno dei due. Non venire a piangere da me quanto te ne renderai conto.»

In risposta, Fabrizio si limitò ad annuire, ed Ermal tornò a sedersi al tavolo senza troppi preamboli. Continuò testardamente a fare come se nulla fosse successo, nella sua ostinata convinzione a credere in ciò che diceva. La verità era che, semmai Fabrizio fosse davvero venuto a piangere da lui, Ermal gli avrebbe offerto la propria spalla senza pensarci due volte, ma era troppo arrabbiato per rendersene conto. Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere una volta finita, e continuò a chiachierare e scherzare come sempre. Poteva percepire distintamente gli sguardi curiosi di Marco e Vigentini, i quali non sembravano del tutto convinti della sua recita, ma nessuno dei due parlò, almeno non per il prossimo quarto d’ora. Passato questo Montanari, che gli era seduto accanto, gli diede una spallata.

«Che hai?»

Lo aveva sussurrato, e già questo diceva ad Ermal che aveva capito più del necessario solo osservandolo, come era solito fare. Fabrizio era proprio vicino ad Ermal, dall’altro lato, e quindi chiederlo ad alta voce avrebbe significato farlo sentire anche a lui. Quest’ultimo d’altro canto sembrò del tutto insofferente a quella sorta di lite avuta poco prima, continuando a toccarlo e parlargli come sempre. Perché sì, quella _era_ una lite, c’era una tensione tra loro a testimoniarlo, tensione che di solito non c’era quando si limitavano a discutere. Difatti il romano non lo aveva più guardato negli occhi, o almeno non quando Ermal ricambiava lo sguardo.

Ermal invece, da parte sua, era un attore migliore e l’unico sottointenso che lasciava a Fabrizio per fargli percepire la sua rabbia era il tocco; fin troppo leggero, quasi uno sfioramento, nulla di concreto che avrebbe dato all’altro il calore di cui Ermal sapeva fosse disperatamente bisognoso. Sapeva bene di fare effetto a Fabrizio in tal modo, esattamente come Fabrizio sapeva di fare effetto a lui. Il confronto diretto, dritto nelle iridi, era un bisogno primario per Ermal, che gli occhi era abituato a leggerli in ogni momento, e proprio per questo il più grande lo evitava.

Si chiese se Marco avesse notato tutte quelle cose. Forse no, forse era quel poco di privato che rimaneva tra lui e il Moro. Diede un’occhiata a Montanari e scosse la testa, preferendo il silenzio di fronte alla domanda dell’amico.

Tuttavia, la risposta arrivò da sola quando Chiara si presentò, salutando allegramente. Baciò Fabrizio a fior di labbra, la mano che accarezzava distrattamente la sua barba. Ermal non riuscì a distogliere il suo sguardo – decisamente non amichevole – dalla scena, neanche quando sentì Montanari e Vigentini accanto a lui emettere un “ahhh” di comprensione.

Fabrizio gli aveva dato la prima occhiata diretta della sera, a disagio, per poi inclinare la testa indietro verso Chiara e sorriderle. «Aò, sei arrivata alla fine.»

«Sì, scusa il ritardo ma c’era un traffico allucinante… prendo una sedia e mi metto qui, va bene?»

Ermal sentì il suo intero corpo irrigidirsi quando si rese conto che Chiara aveva indicato lo spazio tra lui e Fabrizio. Si scambiò per un momento uno sguardo con il romano, il quale pareva spiazzato tanto quanto Ermal da quella iniziativa.

«Eh… no vabè, lascia sta ‘a sedia là che dopo si deve sede’ ‘a gente, vieni qua.» Aveva esordito all’improvviso il Moro, sull’onda del panico.

Chiara gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso per qualche secondo, prima di sorridergli raggiante. «Vuoi tenermi imbraccio?»

«Meglio che essere cacciati, no? No’ è mica vietato dai, vie’…»

E davvero, Ermal non sapeva come reagire a quell’uscita. Da una parte, sapeva che Fabrizio lo aveva detto per non separarsi da Ermal, forse anche per non ferirlo… ma dall’altra, non aveva idea di quanto fosse meglio avere accanto Chiara seduta in grembo al suo Bizio.

«Dai raga’, basta che vi mettete» tagliò corto Febo.

«Preferibilmente nei limiti della decenza» aggiunse Monia.

Le battute continuarono per un po’, ma Ermal si perse gran parte del discorso dal momento che Chiara si era sistemata. Si sentiva un po’ assente, ma non solo. Si sentiva molte cose in quel momento: tradito, arrabbiato, irritato, triste, malinconico, nervoso, omicida e – che Montanari non voglia – _geloso._ Non era sicuro che fosse normale o addirittura legale che un uomo avesse tutte queste emozioni contrastanti in contemporanea. Almeno c’era la certezza che non stava bene, non ne aveva trovata una positiva, in quell’elenco.

Sentì la mano di Marco posata distrattamente sulla sua schiena, strofinandogliela con discrezione, come a dire _Io ci sono_. Lui sapeva come si sentiva Ermal, forse lo sapeva meglio di Ermal stesso. Gli fu profondamente grato per il sostegno che gli stava dando, senza fare plateali cerimonie. Gli strinse appena il ginocchio come segno di riconoscimento e si sforzò di concentrarsi per prendere parte alla conversazione.

«-perciò alla fine il professore non si è presentato e io, Ermal ed Emiliano abbiamo sprecato invano due ore della nostra vita.» Stava finendo di raccontare Vigentini.

Ad essere onesti, Ermal non sapeva a quale episodio si riferisse perché, davvero, cose del genere accadevano tutto il tempo all’Università, ma si sentì in dovere di commentare con qualcosa che ci stava sempre a pennello: «Che stronzo!»

«Immagino» annuì Claudio, l’amico di Fabrizio. «io sarei nero al posto vostro.»

«Se pensi che abbiamo fatto i salti di gioia, ti sbagli» Lo informò Vigentini.

«Credo sia più o meno il giorno in cui ho incontrato te ed Ermal al bar e vi siete lamentati per tutto il tempo» S’intromise Febo, facendo capire ad Ermal di quale espisodio stava parlando Vigentini. «e non ci terrei alla replica.»

«Manco io» fece Fabrizio, infilando il viso sotto il braccio di Chiara per guardare gli altri al tavolo, «‘sto qua sempre a lamentarse sta, stasera cambiamo argomento» aggiunse, facendo un cenno ad Ermal con la testa.

«Solo perché tu ti accontenti e ti adatti anche al peggio che ti capita non vuol dire che lo debba fare anche io» Rendendosi conto della sua uscita infelice a doppio taglio, si affrettò ad aggingere: «Voglio dire, se ti tirano il masso addosso tu non t’incazzi, te lo pendi in spalla e te ne vai. Neanche ci provi a buttarlo via.»

Non è che avesse migliorato notevolmente la situazione, ma fortunatamente lui aveva un Montanari, sempre pronto a venire in suo soccorso: «Praticamente se gli ficcano un pugnale nella schinea Fabrizio se lo tiene e si abitua, Ermal invece cerca di toglierselo. Forse peggiorando anche la situazione.»

«O accoltello chi mi ha accoltellato» aggiunse Ermal. «non letteralmente, insomma, con le parole.»

«Io anche letteralmente» rifletté Chiara. «Dopotutto mi ha infilato un coltello nella schiena!»

«Qui ne parliamo tutti così tranquillamente» osservò Monia. «Se uno mi accolella io vado all’ospedale e lo denuncio, realisticamente parlando.»

«Realisticamente parlando diamo per scontato che sopravviveremmo tutti ad una coltellata» ribatté Febo.

«Ma soprattutto, se vi accoltellano alla schinea come sapete chi è stato?» ragionò Vigentini.

«Nel dubbio uccidi tutti» scherzò Ermal. «fai strage»

«Prima o poi beccherai chi lo ha fatto» Marco gli resse il gioco.

«Una vittoria è una vittoria» Chiara rise assieme agli altri.

Ma Ermal l’aveva vista, aveva visto l’occhiata che Chiara gli aveva lanciato a quella frase, il sorrisetto soddifsatto a lui indirizzato, mentre stringeva le mani di Fabrizio appoggiate ai suoi fianchi. Ermal sentì le proprie dita ancorarsi con forza ai braccioli della sedia, le labbra strette nell’irritazione mentre un nuovo sentimento si aggiungeva alla lista già troppo lunga di ciò che provava: _il senso di sconfitta._

* * *

 

 

Poco più di due settimane passarono da quel giorno, e non aveva sentito assolutamente nulla da Fabrizio. Neanche l’ombra, non un messaggio, non una chiamata, non un saluto, neanche una stupida risposta. Era come se Fabrizio si fosse volatilizzato, e dire che questo indisponeva Ermal era riduttivo. Va bene, doveva dire che del suo ce lo aveva messo: era periodo di esami e non era esattamente la persona più amichevole con la quale parlare, nervoso com’era, ma non era ugualmente una giustificazione. Prima di Chiara, Fabrizio si faceva vivo praticamente ogni singolo giorno che il Signore permetteva. Anche solo per dargli un rapido saluto, per ascoltarlo ripetere o sentirlo cantare.

Aveva appena finito di dare l’ultimo orale della sessione, e si suppone che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi libero come l’aria… ma non era così. Era solo irritato, arrabbiato ed amareggiato. Non gli importava nemmeno del ventotto appena preso. Sul suo schermo era aperta la chat con Fabrizio, dove questi gli chiedeva se potesse per caso dargli in prestito la chiatarra, dato che le corde della sua erano rotte e non aveva tempo per ricomprarle ed accordarle. La mano di Ermal tremava per la rabbia mentre, le labbra strette, premette l’opzione per chiamare lo stronzo che non sentiva da giorni.

«Ermal?»

Sentì la mano di Vigentini posarsi sulla sua spalla per farlo girare, ma Ermal si divincolò neanche ce l’avesse proprio con lui. Mise il telefono all’orecchio ascoltando gli squilli, rifiutandosi di rispondere ai commenti dei suoi amici alle sue spalle.

«Ma che cazzo ha?»

«Lascialo stare, Vige, c’entrerà sicuramente Fabrizio.»

Ermal stava per replicare con la solita schiettezza quasi crudele, irritato dal fatto che Marco lo conoscesse così bene, o che Andrea dovesse sempre sapere tutto, ma Fabrizio scelse proprio quel momento per rispondere.

«Ermal»

«“Ermal” un cazzo.»

Lo aveva detto in un sibilo furioso, ma era solo una parte di ciò che sentiva. La verità era che sentire la sua voce al teleofno dopo settimane in cui non l’aveva più udita gli aveva fatto un effetto più brutto di quanto immaginasse. Sentiva una voragine aprirsi nel petto e le ginocchia deboli, anche se non abbastanza da farlo cadere. Se era ancora così energico ed in piedi lo doveva solo alla rabbia: quel bastardo aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere così tranquillamente come se niente fosse, come se non lo avesse evitato per solo Dio sa quanto.

«Ma che hai?»

«Cosa ho? Sparisci dalla circolazione per settimane, non mi rispondi e poi ricompari con un messaggio solo per chiedermi la chitarra, e adesso hai il coraggio di chiedermi cos’ho? Davvero?»

Aveva alzato la voce, lo sapeva bene, ma che lui sia dannato se gliela faceva passare liscia solamente perché era all’Università.  Sentì Montanari cercare di spingerlo lonanto dagli sguardi curiosi, ma si divincolò anche da lui, preferendo allontanarsi a passo svelto per conto suo.

«Avevi gli esami…»

«Quando mai i miei esami ti hanno fermato? Quando mai ti hanno impedito anche solo di rispondere ad un mio fottuto messaggio?»

«Ho solo pensato che-»

«No, Fabrizio, non hai pensato affatto!»

«Mi dispia-»

«Non dirlo se non lo intendi davvero!»

«Erm, ascolta-»

«No, Mobrici, adesso tu ascolti me. Prima di tutto: grazie, gli esami sono andati benissimo. Secondo, scordati che ti presti la chitarra, stasera ti attacchi al cazzo. E terzo: non ti azzardare a scusarti o a chiamarmi di nuovo se hai intenzione di sparire ancors così, non osare.»

Era consapevole di parere una quarantenne mestruata in quel momento, ma non gliene poteva importar di meno. Voleva una risposta netta, voleva togliersi il cerotto e liberarsi di quel dannato peso. In quelle lughe settimane la fine della sua amicizia con Fabrizio era rimasta incombente tutto il tempo, gli gravava sul cuore con una pesantezza assurda. Un nodo costante all’altezza della gola e la lotta continua con la sua mente per concentrarsi sullo studio. La verità era che sapeva bene chi era la causa di tutto quello, non poteva che essere Chiara, ma il fatto che Fabrizio le dava corda era a dir poco devastante. Quella strega aveva rovinato il suo Bizio, lo aveva reso un idiota ed Ermal si sentiva in dovere di provare a far rinsavire il ragazzo… ma se Fabrizio lo respingeva, non c’era molto che poteva fare.

E poi c’era la richiesta della chitarra. Quella sì che lo aveva scombussolato. Conosceva Fabrizio e, per quanto stregato, non era un approfittatore, non era così stronzo. Lui non si sarebbe mai fatto sentire solo per farsi dare una chitarra. Ermal era certo che si trattasse di una scusa, ma il non sapere se fosse davvero così era ciò che più lo feriva. Non poteva credere che Fabrizio fosse così incurante nel ferire qualcuno ma… la verità era che non lo sapeva più. Era stato troppo codardo persino per chiamarlo.

«Erm»

Ermal trasalì, ricordandosi all’improvviso che Fabrizio era ancora al telefono con lui, anche se c’era silenzio. Improvvisamente, tutta la rabbia sembrò scomparire e si sentiva dannatamente debole. Il tono di voce del romano era tranquillo, conciliante, ma Ermal lo conosceva abbastanza bene da percepire il dolore che c’era dietro. Evidenetemente, nemmeno Fabrizio era felice di quella situazione.

«Posso parlare?» Ermal non rispose, non si fidava della sua voce. Fortunatamente, Fabrizio sapeva interptrare anche i suoi silenzi. «Ascolta, lo so che ci stai male, lo so che ti fa arrabbiare, non piace nemmeno a me e mi dispiace, mi dispiace tantissimo. L’ultima cosa che voglio fare è ferirti, ma… era necessario.»

«Perché?» La rabbia era tornata, scatenata dall’incomprensione, ma non si premurò di nascondere il suo dolore dietro a quella domanda. Fabrizio _doveva sapere_ che stava soffrendo, doveva _sentirlo_ , perché smeplicemente Ermal era sicuro che lui solo lo avrebbe compreso per davvero, molto più di quanto chiunque altro al mondo avesse fatto. Non era solo lui a conoscere Fabrizio, ma anche il contrario, doveva ricordarselo.

Dall’altro capo, Fabrizio sospirò. «Lo sai perché…»

«Per Chiara? Davvero? Stai lasciando che una ragazza a caso ti faccia allontanare dai tuoi amici? Non sei così stupido. Ti prego, dimmi che non sei così stupido.»

«Non posso.»

«Sai cosa? Sei solo un povero stronzo.»

«Cosa volevi che facessi, eh? Tu la odi, lei odia te – e non credere che non me ne sia accorto, non sono cieco, quindi-»

«Ti sei ritrovato a scegliere» Ermal sentì la rabbia congelarsi sul suo volto, una freddezza innaturale calargli nel cuore. «e hai scelto lei.»

«Ascolta, mi dispiace, solo che-»

«Che cosa? Che sei stupido lo aveva già capito, ma pure coglione non me lo aspettavo mica… se devi scegliere qualcun altro a me, va bene, ma avrei preferito che ne valesse la pena.»

«Tu non lo sai se ne vale la pena..»

«E invece lo so, io come tutti gli altri. Ho due occhi, Fabrizio, e ho visto che lei non ti ha mai fatto del bene, neanche si è impegnata a provarci. Io invece, che cerco sempre di fare ciò che posso per renderti felice, sono stato escluso. Bene.»

«Non è così.» E Fabrizio sembrava onestamente risentito, la fretta nella sua voce, come se non avesse più tempo.

Ed Ermal avrebbe voluto ridere, ma si limitò a sorridere con amarezza. Era ovvio che aveva fretta, Fabrizio lo conosceva bene, sapeva cosa stava per arrivare.

«Fa come ti pare.»

Chiuse la chiamata e, sospirando al silenzio, aspettò. E aspettò ancora. E ancora. Questo finché non divenne evidente che Fabrizio non avrebbe richiamato. Sibilando un’imprecazione infilò il telefono nella tasca dei jeans e tornò sui suoi passi. Sbatté accidentalmente contro la spalla di Vigentini mentre camminava via, evitando lo sguardo dei suoi amici, ma non se ne curò.

Lui non voleva piangere per una stupida cotta non corrisposta, non voleva, e quindi non lo faceva. Non importa quanto i suoi occhi fossero pieni di lacrime, quanto il suo cuore fosse a pezzi, quanto pesasse il senso di sconfitta, lui _non stava_ piangendo.

E se non c’era nessuno a vederlo, nessuno poteva dire il contrario, giusto?

 

* * *

 

Passò il mese successivo a cercare di tirare avanti, senza davvero pensare a ciò che aveva perso. Non avrebbe permesso a Chiara e a Fabrizio di fermarlo, lui aveva cose da fare, una vita da vivere, una laurea da prendere, persone da incontrare, un futuro ad attenderlo.

Sì, sapeva di stare perlopiù _fuggendo_ dal problema, senza prendersi un attimo per affrontarlo, ma gli piaceva pensare di essere solo in attesa del momento giusto. Lui si stava preparando, nient’altro, voleva semplicemente essere pronto ed uscirne a testa alta. O almeno, questo era quello che diceva a Marco quando questi cercava di parargliene. Inutile cercare di fargli cambiare idea, Ermal era testardo come poche persone e difficilmente si sarebbe smosso dalle sue convinzioni, non importa quanto nel torto. E a sentire Montanari, che in fin dei conti in tutta questa storia pare proprio essere la voce della ragione, nel torto c’era, e anche parecchio. Peccato che al riccio questo non importasse affato.

La notte era il momento in cui si sgretolava, per questo dormiva poco: stare nel letto era una tortura. Essere costretto a rimanere sdraiato a fissare il soffitto nell’attesa che il sonno, il quale non pareva mai volergli far visita, passasse a prenderlo. Lì fermo, in balia dei pensieri spiacevoli e dei ricordi dolorosi, per Ermal era un grosso _No grazie_. Non amava dormire apposta per questo. Di giorno era facile: trovava qualcosa da fare e si distraeva, ma di notte? Quando doveva dormire, che si faceva?

Aveva dormito sporadicamente quel mese, in modo disordinato e impreciso, solo quando era esausto e non aveva né tempo né forza per lasciarsi andare alle elucubrazioni mentali. Per il resto, si muoveva come un automa che carburava a paura del dolore, probabilmente uno dei modi meno sani per affrontare le cose. Era un po’ come prendere la rincorsa all’infinito nell’attesa di inciampare, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

Di notte di solito scriveva, componeva, leggeva, guardava film o studiava; di giorno si cimentava nelle faccende, studiava ancora o usciva con gli amici. Amici che, tra l’altro, non erano molto felici della situazione: nessuno riusciva a stare dietro al ritmo frenetico di Ermal, e spesso si ritrovavano trascianti nel vortice che era il ragazzo albanese senza nemmeno capire come ci fossero finiti. Montanari, che con il vortice ci viveva, ne sapeva qualcosa.

Fu in una di quelle sere vuote che nel bel mezzo della notte, ad orari che Montanari aveva definito improponibili, il suo telefono vibrò segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Gli occhi di Ermal guizzarono immediatamente all’orologio digitale, le sopracciglia aggrottate nella confusione: segnava le 4:03 di mattina. Guardò esitante il foglio da spartito con cui stava armeggiando, l’ennesimo tentativo di scrivere una melodia senza musica, e infine si alzò dalla sedia solo per tornare a sedersi sul letto. Allungò la mano per prendere il telefono sul comodino lì accanto e, nella lenta e silenziosa calma impostagli da Montanari dopo la mezzanotte, sbloccò lo schermo per vedere il mittente.

Un groppo gli si formò all’altezza della gola leggendo. Non era pronto per questo, non era pronto per smettere di scappare ed affrontare il tutto, e il fatto che il suo stomaco paresse un macigno ne era la conferma. Tuttavia, c’era anche da dire che prima lo affrontava, prima se ne liberava e stare lì fermo a fare il codardo non era proprio da lui. Non così a lungo, almeno. Decise di aprire il messaggio, e se lo avesse ferito, pazienza: un livido in più non faceva che renderlo più forte.

Aveva la pellaccia dura, lui. Era sopravvissuto a suo padre, figurarsi se non sopravviveva a questo. Fasciarsi la testa prima di cadere non era proprio il suo stile. Prese un enorme respiro ed aprì il messaggio, cercando di non spaventarsi dalla lunghezza. Il mittente, tuttavia, era semrpe stato bravo con la penna e in testi lunghi.

 

 

 

**_Fabbbbrizio, ultimo accesso alle 04:05.:_ **

_Ermal, non ho intenzione di iniziare con una domanda stupida del tipo “come stai?” o “che fai?” perché lo so benissimo. Se è vero che ti conosco almeno un po’, allora probabilmente sarai ancora sveglio a fare qualche cosa strana delle tue, e stai malissimo ma, come al solito, non lo dai a vedere. Ti prego di non chiudere il messaggio, anche se non vuoi sentir più parlare di me. Ti prego solo di leggere, è importante e ci terrei tantissimo affinché tu sappia quel che voglio dirti. So che tu sei mio amico e  vuoi sempre sapere tutto, quindi ho un buon motivo per sperare che tu vada avanti._

_Sai che non sono bravo con le parole, e immaginavo che se avessi chiamato non mi avresti risposto, quindi ho optato per scriverti. Siamo entrambi consapevoli del fatto che mi viene più facile così._

_La verità, Ermal, è che non avrei mai voluto che niente di tutto questo accadesse. Non volevo lasciarti andare, non volevo rompere la nostra amicizia, non avrei mai voluto scegliere Chiara a te, perché è vero: tu ci sei sempre stato per me, in ogni momento, mentre Chiara è qui solo per se stessa. Evitarti per tutto quel tempo, quando facevi gli esami… è stata una delle cose più difficili che avessi mai fatto. E lo è stato ancor di più non richiamare subito dopo che mi hai attaccato in faccia quel giorno, e non mandarti un messaggio del genere prima per un mese intero… mi strazia il cuore il solo pensiero di non sentirti più, immagina come sia stato nell’ultimo mese._

_Ma so che sei stato peggio di me, perché ti conosco. Lo nascondi, sei più forte, ma lo so che sei anche più sensibile. Hai un cuore enorme e un’anima meravigliosa, non c’è stato giorno in cui non sia stato grato alla vita di avermi fatto conoscere una persona come te. Mi hai cambiato la vita, Ermal. E’ importante che tu lo sappia. Mi hai fatto capire cose, mi hai ispirato e mi hai aiutato a volermi bene così come sono, cosa non facile. A te, devo tutto._

_Ma come ogni cosa bella, prima o poi finisce, e io sono noto per rovinare tutto ciò che tocco. Spero solo di non averti guastato troppo, Ermal, perché non me lo perdonerei mai._

_Il motivo per cui ci siamo dovuti dire addio… Non era Chiara. Lei c’entrava poco e nulla. Chiara era una scusa._

_Io non riesco a starti lontanto, Ermal. Non ci riesco, per quanto ci provi. Dopo le prime settimane in cui ho tentato, ho ceduto con una stronzata come un’altra chiedendoti della chitarra… non dovevo nemmeno suonare quella sera. Volevo solo sentirti, sapere come stavi, ma mi rendo conto che pensavo solo a me… come ho fatto quando mi sono aperto con te per la prima volta. Quello è stato il momento in cui ti sei sentito in dovere di aiutarmi, perché tu sei fatto così: sei energia pura, sei tu che trasicni la gente e la spingi ad andare avanti, e non permetti mai a nessuno di trainare te perché, diciamocelo, stare in testa e al comando ti piace parecchio._

_Che ti voglio bene lo sai, ma non è solo questo. C’è di più dietro, e credo che infondo l’ho sempre saputo. Avrei dovuto cominciare ad allontanarmi subito per evitare tutto questo casino, ma io stesso sono un casino e ovviamente ho fatto la cazzata di rimanere. Starti vicino, anche se non nel modo in cui volevo, mi faceva stare bene… di nuovo, mi rendo conto adesso di quanto io sia stato stupido._

_Avrei dovuto capirlo prima. Avrei dovuto capirlo, perché agli amici certe cose non succedono. Io non faccio pensieri sporchi sul corpo di un mio amico. Io non voglio baciare un mio amico sulle labbra in ogni momento. Io non ammiro il culo di un mio amico quando si gira. Io non passo ore perso nei miei pensieri a contemplare l’idea di come sarebbe scopare un mio amico. Io non penso ad un mio amico quando mi faccio una sega. Io non sussurro il nome del mio amico come uno sporco segreto quando vengo. Io non sto lì a immaginare una vita di coppia con un mio amico, a come sarebbe tenergli le mani, stringerlo a me senza trattenermi, accarezzargli i capelli di prima mattia, dargli il bacio della buona notte…_

_Io non mi innamoro di un mio amico. Non amo un mio amico._

_Però amo te._

_Mi sono innamorato di te, Ermal, e non so dirti quando e come, ma è successo, ormai è fatta. Credevo di poter mandare giù la cosa, avrei fatto di tutto per averti accanto, ma mi sbagliavo… ho solo fatto un’enorme stronzata, perché non ti puoi aspettare molto altro da uno stronzo._

_Una persona normale ti avrebbe chiesto almeno di uscire prima, e l’innamoramento sarebbe arrivvato con il tempo, ma non io… io sono un coglione. Mi sono innamorato senza neanche rendermene conto, e quando ci sono arrivato era troppo tardi. Non volevo perderti e invece ho finito per allontanarti. E ogni tanto ci ripenso, a tutte quelle volte in cui mi sono ripromesso che non me ne sarei mai andato, in cui giuravo a me stesso che non ti avrei mai ferito, anche se infondo sapevo che sarebbe finita male… sono un bugiardo che giura, immagino._

_Probabilmente mi odierai dopo questa confessione, ma volevo che lo sapessi… non è colpa tua, ma mia. Ho pensato che allontanandomi avrei evitato pasticci. Non sapevo nemmeno il tuo ortientamento, avevo troppa paura della risposta per chiedertelo. Ti ho fatto male lo stesso alla fine, ma penso ancora che sia stato per il meglio. Rimanendoti accanto sono certo che avrei fatto una cazzata._

_Mi hai spesso chiesto perché Chiara… la risposta è che lei ti somiglia. Credevo di aver trovato una donna che avesse tutto ciò che amavo di te, ed ero convinto di potermi forzare ad innamorarmene, al punto da ingannare persino me stesso. Sono stato un coglione anche in quel caso… nessuno è come te. Nessuno. Lei non sarà mai quel che tu sei stato – e tutt’ora sei – per me. Lei mi fa del male, hai ragione, ma forse in fondo un po’ me lo merito… forse mi serve qualcuno che mi faccia passare quel che ho fatto passare ad altri._

_A lei tu non piaci, ma questo già lo sai. Ti vede come una minaccia al suo territorio, e non aveva tutti i torti… ti ricordi quando ti dissi che mi aveva lasciato perché credeva che stessi sotto per qualcun altro? “Qualcun altro” eri tu. Non te lo dissi perché non ne avevo il coraggio. Hai una faccia inespressiva, sai? Non si capisce mai ciò che pensi… e quando credo di averlo capito, ecco che te ne esci con una delle tue cose strane… temevo che avrei interpretato male la tua reazione. Non riuscivo a farmi un’idea di come avresti risposto, sei sempre pieno di sorprese, dopotutto…_

_Comunque, tornando al discorso principale… lei lo sapeva, di quel che provavo e provo io per te, e concordava con me su quanto questo potesse essere pericoloso per la nostra amicizia o nocivo per entrambi… si è offerta di aiutarmi a dimenticarti. Non ha funzionato._

_So che stava cercando di vincere contro di te, ma sembrava sincera quando mi ha offerto il suo aiuto, e io ho creduto davvero che avrebbe funzionato… ma non fu così. Chiara con i suoi discorsi ha un po’ rafforzato quell’idea che avevo di allontanarmi da te… e credo sia l’unica cosa buona che abbia fatto._

_Ormai la nostra amicizia è rovinata, quindi dirtelo non fa più la differenza. Non mi parlerai ugualmente, per questo l’ho fatto. Ho pensato che tu meritassi di sapere la verità. Mi dispiace tanto, Ermal, per tutto questo, e anche per il fatto che te lo sto dicendo solo ora._

_Questo messaggio racchiude cose che mi porto dentro da un po’, ma l’ho scritto tutto d’un fiato, non ho nemmeno provato a rileggerlo... Sono sincero… o almeno credo di esserlo._

_Chiara è stata qui fino a qualche ora fa. Abbiamo parlato tanto, di cazzate soprattutto… ma poi mi sono reso conto. Parlava come te, ma il ragionamento era del tutto diverso… c’era rabbia dietro molto di ciò che ha detto. Voglia di vendetta, rancore… cose che tu non diresti mai, sensazioni che tu non pari mai provare se non in rare occasioni e per motivi molto più stupidi… Lei è arrabbiata, non ha accettato come le sono andate le cose, ma tu sì. Hai accettato tutto ciò che la vita ti ha sputato addosso e hai continuato a reagire, a combattere per ottenere di meglio._

_Come sai, io prendo e basta… tiro avanti con quel che ho, ma Chiara se la prende parecchio a male. Questa differenza mi ha fatto pensare a te tutto il pomeriggio, e mi sono reso conto che mi mancavi, mi manchi. Tanto, come l’aria, e ho deciso quindi di scriverti un’ultima volta e dirti, finalmente, quello che non ti ho mai detto: tutta la verità. Anche quella più profonda._

_Mi dispiace per questo, ma ti rignrazio per tutto ciò che mi hai dato. Probabilmente mi stai odiando in questo momento… eppure mi hai cambiato la vita. Nel bene e nel male che ci siamo fatti l’un l’altro. Mi ha donato una nuova prospettiva, una nuova ispirazione, nuovo coraggio… E ti sarò per sempre grato per questo. E’ stato un privilegio averti conosciuto e ti auguro ogni bene, ti auguro di raggiungere tutti i tuoi obbettivi e spero che tu trovi solo il meglio nella vita. Le migliori persone, i migliori amori, i migliori insegnanti, i migliori mestieri… non lasciare andare Marco, parlando di persone, ti vuole bene quel ragazzo. E con questo, è giunto il momento di salutarti un’ultima volta… addio, Ermal, mi dispiace ancora che sia finita così._

_Ti amo, ti ho amato._

_Fab_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee... sorpresa? Dai una gioia c'è, visto? Visto? Sono brava, vero? :) In realtà non so neanche se metà di voi è arrivata alla fine ma ehi, sono ottimista! Poteva venire meglio ma eccolo qua! Ho cercato di dare un tocco qua e là del parlato formale nel messaggio di Fabrizio, così come nei dialoghi, ma dal momento che nella mia testa il dialetto si molla nei momenti di serietà, per essere più chiari e convincenti, ho messo più italiano che altro. E niente, adesso ho divano che pretende il mio fondoschiena e non ci tengo proprio a deluderlo. Spero sia perlomeno accettabile!


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, Ermal riesce ad ottenere i chiarimenti che stava aspettando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gira voce che correggere un capitolo sia più facile che scriverlo: mentono. Diffidate di quelle anime impure che lo dicono... La correzione è stata un parto, ho cambiato talmente tante volte che boh... più lo leggevo e meno mi piaceva ma eccolo qua, spero che a qualcuno possa piacere. Mi spiace per il ritardo ma sono stata travolta in questi giorni... come al solito non ho beta, quindi troverete quasi sicuramente errori di battitura e distrazione, ma in compenso posso dire che ci saranno gioie e che siamo quasi alla fine, yay! La.... chiusura del cerchio :).  
> Sì, io sono rimasta ferma a Trento, sorry not sorry. Ora vi lascio al capitolo, grazie mille a chi ha commentato lo scorso capitolo e ai kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclemer: Questa storia non pretende particolari riconoscimenti o titoli, tanto meno di rappresentare la realtà. Le vicende che coinvolgono Ermal, Fabrizio e compagnia sono al 98% frutto della mia immaginazione, così come le personalità dei suddetti. Gradirei, inoltre, che la storia non giungesse ai diretti interessati per ovvie ragioni.

Ermal non stava piangendo. Se non c’era nessuno a dire il contrario, lui non stava piangendo. Le sue mani non stavano tremando, il suo cuore non stava impazzendo e lui decisamente non stava sorridendo. No, affatto. Non c’erano testimoni, nessuno può sapere cosa stava facendo davvero, giusto?

Una cosa però si può dire: stava insultando Fabrizio in tutti i modi possibili, sia in italiano, sia in albanese e persino in inglese. Probabilmente anche in francese o altre lingue che non conosceva. Per la prima volta da parecchio però, lo stava facendo con il sorriso, con affetto. Tutta la stanchezza accumulata in quei giorni, così come l’energia nervosa, sembrò scomparire di fronte a quell’immensa felicità che gli esplodeva nel petto. Per una frazione di secondo gli passò per la testa l’idea di fare almeno un po’ il sostenuto, di far in modo che Fabrizio capisse che due parole ben messe non bastavano a ripagarlo della sofferenza di quel lunghissimo periodo… ma così come arrivò svanì. Non era da Ermal gettare alle ortiche così la propria dignità, ma la scelta era tra la felicità e l’oroglio, e neanche lui era così stupido da scegliere l’orgoglio. La dignità l’avrebbe recuperata, presto o tardi, l’avrebbe fatta pagare a Fabrizio ed era pronto a farlo dannare in più di un modo, ma l’occasione di avere esattamente ciò che voleva era solo una e non se la sarebbe lasciata sfuggire.

Fin da piccolo aveva imparato a cogliere le opportunità, di conseguenza sapeva riconoscere quando ce n’era una e, be’, questa lo era, e probabilmente era anche a tempo limitato. Non aveva davvero affrontato la cosa e, anche se era stato male, almeno era in tempo per fare marcia indietro.

La verità era che dell’irritazione, per una volta nella sua vita, non ce n’era traccia. Fremeva d’energia, si sentiva gasato: a lui non sembrava troppo tardi, anzi, si sentiva abbastanza coraggioso da poter affermare che quello era solo l’inizio. Non sapeva di cosa e non sapeva se sarebbe durato per sempre o meno, ma non gli importava. Tutto ciò che poteva avere significato per lui era quel momento esatto, quell’istante in cui si era reso finalmente conto che nella vita si può avere tutto finché si lavora per farlo accadere, e che ogni cosa è possibile se ci metti il cuore.

Si alzò in piedi, pieno di nuova vitalità, e corse ad infilarsi un paio di jeans, una t-shirt bianca e le scarpe. Prese pure un preservativo dal cassetto perché, anche se non voleva dirlo ad alta voce, sperava in una riunione ben più che felice. Recuperò le chiavi della macchina, ignorò la giacca e corse fuori urlando un “Marco esco!” molto veloce, così veloce che mancò la risposta di Montanari; forse per il meglio dato che era abbastanza volgare, dopotutto erano ancora le quattro di mattina.

Saltò in macchina e mise in moto, il sorriso che non sembrava voler sparire dalla sua faccia. Lo sapeva che Fabrizio non era così! Lo sapeva che il suo Bizio non era uno stronzo, lo sapeva! Il suo unico difetto era che aveva un cuore troppo grande… che spesso lo portava ad essere stupido, c’era da ammettere. Ripensò al messaggio e si rese conto che avrebbe potuto offendersi per il – realistico – paragone con Chiara, ma gli era appena stato detto che l’uomo di cui era innamorato da mesi lo ricambiava da altrettanti mesi, e non c’era davvero nulla che potesse guastargli la felicità in quel momento. Soprattutto non Chiara. Chiara lo aveva già fatto fin troppe volte per i suoi gusti.

Fabrizio era un fottuto idiota. Ma si era visto? Si era per caso mai guardato? O meglio, aveva mai visto come Ermal lo guardava? Come non si perdesse ogni parola che gli usciva dalle labbra? Come si lasciava sempre toccare? Non lo aveva notato come gli bastasse poco e nulla per avere tutta la sua attenzione?

Come aveva potuto anche solo _pensare_ che non lo ricambiasse? Era ovvio che lo ricambiasse!

E a conti fatti, se Ermal avesse aperto gli occhi prima, se solo non avesse lasciato che le paure lo guidassero in precedenza, magari si sarebbe reso conto della stessa cosa.  Si ritrovò a ridere mentre svoltava bruscamente l’angolo per entrare nella via di Fabrizio, una velocità decisamente eccesiva per il centro abitato. Era tutto così ridicolo! Cominciava a capire come mai Montanari fosse così scetticco della situazione, e anche perché i suoi amici lo prendessero sempre in giro. Erano stati così idioti, così ciechi! Era vero che l’amore rendeva la gente stupida.

Parcheggiò nel primo posto vuoto che gli era capitato a tiro, – probabilmente un divieto di sosta, non che gli importasse al momento – scese dalla macchina, la chiuse e si attaccò al citofono. Con il silenzio tombale che alleggiava nel quartiere, poteva benissimo sentire lo squillo dal basso dei due piani di differenza che c’erano tra loro. Quando Fabrizio rispose, la sua voce arrochita dal sonno rese Ermal solo più ansioso di salire.

«Chi cazzo è a ‘st’ora?»

Ermal sorrise, fregandosene beatamente del tono scorbutico ed omicida dell’altro: «Sono Gigi!»

«E chi cazzo è Gigi?» sbottò l’altro in risposta.

«Come chi? Io!»

Un sospiro. «Senti, a Gigi, nun so ‘n vena de scherzi, quindi prima che vengo là vedi de sparì e rompi er cazzo a qualcun altro.»

Ermal sbuffò una risata, roteando gli occhi. Faceva ancora fatica a credere che il romano scorbutico del citfono fosse lo stesso che gli aveva aperto il cuore in quello splendido messaggio.

«Bizio sono io!» disse in fretta, cercando di evitare che l’altro chiudesse.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Fabrizio parlò di nuovo, la voce bassa ma notevolmente più sveglia. «Ermal?»

Istintivamente, il ricco sorrise al tono speranzoso dell’altro. «Sì Bizio, sono io.»

«Hai letto il messaggio?» Sembrava timoroso.

Ermal si sforzò di non far trasparire troppo la felicità dalla sua voce quando, piuttosto che rispondere, mormorò un’impassibile «Mi apri?»

Il portone si aprì rumorosamente ed Ermal salì le scale in fretta e furia, due a due. Trovò Fabrizio ad aspettarlo alla fine della rampa. Ermal non pensava veramente che si sarebbe addormentato dopo quello che aveva scritto, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. Comunque, non aveva molta importanza. Il romano era in boxer e portava una vecchia canotta bianca e macchiata (era _sugo_ quello?). Di norma Ermal lo avrebbe definito l’anti-sesso per eccellenza, un look troppo da cafonaccio per i suoi gusti, ma era di Fabrizio Mobrici che si stava parlando… non lo vedeva da due mesi, maledizione, gli sarebbe sembrato dannatamente eccitante anche con un sacco della spazzatura addosso. E poi un po’ era giustificato: Fabrizio indossava dei boxer. Boxer blu. Ermal lo aveva sempre detto che il blu gli stava benissimo.

Gli occhi del più grande lo studiavano, timorosi, ma Ermal poteva vedere chiaramente, stavolta, lo sguardo che vagava lungo tutto il suo corpo. Soppresse immediatamente l’ennesimo sorrisetto soddisfatto che cercava di farsi strada sul suo viso.

Evitò di guardare Fabrizio negli occhi ed entrò nell’appartamento, venendo subito seguito dal più grande. Solo quando sentì la porta chiudersi alle loro spalle, Ermal si voltò per fronteggiarlo. La mano destra di Fabrizio era impegnata a scompigliare i capelli, mentre l’altra lisciava la canotta alla ricerca della tasca che non c’era. Lo sguardo era basso mentre si sforzava di non passare il peso da un piede all’altro, come un bambino colto sul fatto. Ermal sorrise vedendolo così, ma fu veloce a smettere subito. Di nuovo.

«Ermal…» Fabrizio iniziò, esitante. «senti, per quel messaggio io-»

Ma non lo lasciò finire, non solo perché non voleva sentire più una sola parola delle stupide ed inutili insicurezze di Fabrizio, ma anche perché non poteva più resistere, non aspettava altro da quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio: si lanciò contro Fabrizio e lo baciò, uno scontro di labbra e forse anche denti, mentre gli afferrava con forza il volto tenendolo vicino a sé, ma lasciandogli comunque un po’ di spazio qualora si fosse rifiutato.

Ovviamente però conosceva bene il suo Bizio, lui non rifiutava mai, e neanche questa volta sì smentì: afferrò i fianchi di Ermal, lo tirò contro di sé ed approfondì il bacio. Non ci fu bisogno di chiedere il permesso, Fabrizio aprì immediatamente la bocca, pronto a leccare il labbro inferiore di Ermal per chiederlo a sua volta, quando quest’ultimo lo anticipò con urgenza.

In un primo momento il romano parve sorpreso ma ricambiò con egual fervore, se non di più. Fu un bacio lungo e smanioso, una lotta furiosa per il comando mentre cercavano di assaporarsi l’un l’altro con lo stesso bisogno di un un vagabondo assetato che, dopo giorni di deserto, vede l’acqua per la prima volta. E a pensarci bene, non era tanto diverso.

Le mani di Fabrizio corsero lungo il corpo di Ermal, accarezzandogli i fianchi, la schiena e brevemente anche il sedere. Ermal invece, con le braccia incastrate tra le spalle e la testa dell’altro, non aveva tutta questa libertà di movimento, ma andava bene così: poteva tenere le mani nei capelli di Fabrizio, scompigliarli, accarezzargli il volto, la barba, il collo, le spalle… Pareva tutto tremendamente reale, molto meglio di come Ermal se lo era immaginato tutte quelle volte nella doccia o nel letto.

Si staccarono solo per respirare, rimanendo poggiati fronte contro fronte, senza fiato. Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto soddisfatto vedendo le labbra rosse e gonfie di Fabrizio, e non poté trattenersi dal mordergliele; non aveva idea di quante volte avesse sognato di farlo, tutti i posti dove aveva immaginato che quella bocca si posasse.

Sentì Fabrzio sorridere e allontanarsi, per poi strofinargli con dolcezza il volto contro la guancia, la barba che pizzicava. Prima che il più giovane potesse commentare, il Moro gli piazzò una mano sul retro della testa, abbasandogli il capo, e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.

Ermal si sentì arrossire a quel gesto. Era insolitamente tenero, quasi smielato, tipico del più grande. E poi c’era lui, che si era presentato alla sua soglia con un preservativo nella tasca. Quasi si vergognava ad avere così tanta voglia del corpo di Fabrizio, quando invece questi gli aveva aperto il cuore.

«Quindi» Fabrizio, ignaro della sua vergogna, gli sorrideva dolcemente mentre parlava. La mano che prima era sulla nuca di Ermal ora gli accarezzava i capelli, mentre l’altra rimaneva ferma e decisa sul fianco del più giovane, tenendolo vicino. «mi pare che tu abbia letto il messagggio.»

Il più giovane sbuffò una risata. «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle, il volto un po’ rosso e i denti che affondavano nel timido sorriso felice che cercava di nascondere. Non lo stava guardando in viso, ma il suo pollice gli accarezzava distrattamente la guancia. «Perciò… siamo apposto?»

«Se Chiara scompare dalla mia vita, siamo ben più che apposto» Ermal sfiorò il volto del più grande, sollevandoglielo poi con delicatezza mentre gli sorrideva. «E comunque, sei un idiota»

«Un idiota innamorato» Fabrizio lo corresse, gli occhi che fissavano i suoi con sfacciatagine.

Ermal rimase sorpreso per un momento, udendo quella frase. Fino a qualche mese fa si ripeteva esattamente la stessa cosa per insultarsi… adesso però, non aveva più un suono così brutto. Essere idioti per amore, forse, non era così male. Meglio esserlo per quello che per altro, comunque.

«Sì be’, Bizio, siamo in due.»

Il Moro aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cioè?»

Il riccio si ritrovò a roteare teatralemnte gli occhi. «Due idioti innamorati, Fabrì. Quando dici che sei un coglione hai ragione, ma non per quel che dici tu. Sei un coglione perché dovevi dirmelo prima, quello che mi hai scritto oggi…  E avrei dovuto farlo anch’io.» Prese un gran respiro prima di parlare, evitando di guardare l’altro. Sentiva gli occhi di Fabrizio su di sé, grandi, castani e soprattutto svegli, pronti a studiarlo per rilevare anche il più insignificante dettaglio. Era il momento della verità, era giunta l’ora che anche Ermal vuotasse il sacco.

«Non so quando è successo, ma ricordo perfettamente quando l’ho capito. In realtà, è stato graduale, e ho persino cercato di negarlo per un periodo ma… non ce l’ho fatta. Io e te ce la siamo intesa sin da subito, come diresti tu, e abbiamo sempre avuto una gran chimica. Io di gente bella ne ho incontrata, ma tu sei diverso, per me. Sei sempre stato diverso, speciale. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come te… tu hai un cuore enorme, Fabrì. Tante insicurezze ma anche tanti ideali a cui sei fedele. Sei riflessivo, attento, premuroso, profondo, timido, gentile… ma sei pure testardo, parecchio… sei tantissime cose. Sei pure un grandissimo stronzo, quando ti ci metti. E anche quando non ti ci metti… ma arrivando al punto… tu sei tantissime cose, ed io amo ognuna di queste. Io amo te, Fabrì, lo so da quando ti ho sentito cantare per la prima volta, da quando ti sei impuntato di tirarmi su il morale dopo un votaccio, da quando mi hai preso per il culo dopo che io l’ho fatto con te, da quando mi hai chiesto in prestito la maglia dei Guns N’ Roses… mi sono innamorato di te in ognuno di questi momenti, sempre un po’ di più ogni volta» Alzò il capo, guardando l’uomo che desiderava da tempo dritto nelle iridi, «e avendoti qui, vicino a me, _di fronte_ a me, mentre mi guardi con quegli occhi attenti che mi hanno fatto stringere il cuore tante volte… io mi innamoro ancora.»

Sorrise quando vide Fabrizio mordersi nuovamente il labbro e tirare su col naso, gli occhi lucidi, ma nessuna lacrima scese sul suo volto. Annuì mentre tirava Ermal in un abbraccio così denso di messaggi, di significati, che il più giovane sentì il cuore sciogliersi in quella stretta. Il Moro strofinò il volto sulla sua spalla e lui, troppo intenerito dal momento, si rese conto tardi di ciò che era accaduto.

«Fabrizio?» chiamò, inespressivo.

«Mhhh?» borbottò quello, ancora stretto a lui, il volto seppellito tra il collo e la spalla.

«Ti sei appena pulito il naso sulla mia maglia?» In tutta risposta, Fabrizio rise, lo strinse di più e lo sollevò da terra giocosamente quando prese a lamentarsi. «Ma che schifo Fabrì! Ti sembro un fazzoletto? Usa i tuoi stracci per pulirti, non i miei vestiti, che almeno valgono qualcosa!»

Si divicnolò dalla presa del più grande e lo spinse leggermente via, mentre entrambi ridevano. Fabrizio studiò per intero la figura di Ermal per un secondo e «Te fa così schifo portà ‘a maglia sporca?»

«In questo momento ho il tuo muco sulla spalla, quindi direi di sì…» Fu la risposta distratta del più giovane, mentre lanciava un’occhiata schifata alla macchia umida sulla spalla della t-shirt.

«Allora toglila.»

Silenzio. Ermal stentava a crederci. Non era sicuro di aver capito bene, perciò parlò con lentezza calcolata: «Cosa?»

«La maglia» si spiegò Fabrizio, guardandolo tranquillamente, come se niente fosse, «toglila.»

Era certissimo di aver visto un porno che iniziava così una volta. Quando il più vecchio catturò lo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso dell’altro, gli lanciò un sorrisetto furbo che diede decisamente una smossa nei pantaloni di Ermal. E lui che credeva che Fabrizio volesse solo romanticherie! Doveva aspettarselo.

«Vuoi che la tolga» ripeté Ermal, lentamente, un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

Fabrizio lo studiò di nuovo da cima a fondo per un altro momento, per poi stringersi nelle spalle. «Se ti vergogni, va bene. Vuol dire che farò prima io.»

Detto, fatto. Il Moro si sfilò la canotta, rimanendo con addosso solo i boxer. Ermal sentì la bocca secca, mentre i jeans che indossava parevano farsi più stretti. Non è come se non avesse mai visto Fabrizio mezzo nudo, ma vederlo mezzo nudo _per lui_ era un altro discorso. Per la prima volta gli fu permesso di ammirare il corpo del più grande sfacciatamente, senza il bisogno di provare a nascondersi, e la vista gli piaceva, gli piaceva parecchio, e piaceva anche ad una parte molto specifica del suo corpo. Faceva fatica a ragionare, dato tutto il sangue che era defluito dal cervello. Fabrizio sembrò rendersi conto del suo stato d’animo, perché si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto soddisfatto mentre allargava le braccia.

«Te piace quello che vedi?» Ermal annuì appena, togliendosi le scarpe in fretta e furia. Fabrizio rise e fece beffardamente un lento giro su se stesso mentre si avvicinava, dando ad Ermal l’opportunità di ammirare il suo fondoschiena. «E’ il tuo turno.»

Questa svolta si stava rivelando ancora più piacevole di quanto il più piccolo avesse programmato. Fu veloce a sfilarsi la maglia a sua volta, gli occhi di Fabrizio che seguivano con attenzione ognuno dei suoi movimenti, a illuminarli un luccichio che Ermal aveva sempre desiderato veder brillare. Ed era solo per lui, _tutto per lui_. Fabrizio si avvicinò con cautela, allungò la mano e gli accarezzò delicatamente il petto nudo. Il suo palmo era caldo e sudato, ma Ermal sentì ugualmente un brivido sepergiargli lungo spina dorsale.

Adesso sì che era eccitato. Aveva davanti Fabrizio, seminudo, che lo toccava, con un’erezione nei boxer e lo sguardo languido. Non poté resistere: ruppe quel momento idilliaco afferrando il volto di Fabrizio e attirandolo a sé, contro di sé, pelle su pelle, mentre le sue mani andavano a toccare ovunque potessero arrivare, a tracciare i tatuaggi che riusciva a vedere mentre le loro bocche si scontravano voraci. Fabrizio gemette di sorpresa, ma poi cominciò a ridere nel bacio con una risata roca, mentre lo teneva stretto. La bocca del Moro si spostò sul collo di Ermal, baciando, succhiando e leccando lentamente, l’erezione vistosamente cresciuta, e il riccio si sentì morire.

«Qualcuno è impaziente» sussurrò roco contro il suo orecchio, la stessa tonalità che gli era sfuggita quel giorno nel suo appartamento, la stessa che aveva nei suoi sogni più vividi quando si eccitava. «l’ho sempre detto che hai troppa fretta. Lo immaginavo, ho immaginato un sacco di cose…»

Nella mente di Ermal comparve un’immagine di Fabrizio seduto sul divano, una mano immersa nei boxer mentre si dava piacere da solo velocemente, più di quanto volesse. Lo immaginò venire pronunciando il suo nome in un sussurro, e gli bastava questo per eccitarsi ulteriormente. Okay, bene: doveva assolutamente togliersi i pantaloni, ma non voleva farlo da solo, voleva che fosse Fabrizio a farlo, come nella maggior parte delle sue fantasie più eccitanti.

Tuttavia il romano pareva prendersela comoda, continuando ad esplorare il corpo del riccio con le mani e con le labbra, giocando a infilare le dita nei suoi jeans solo per toglierle subito dopo, tutto con esasperante lentezza. Evidentemente godeva nel vedere Ermal così eccitato dalle sue attenzioni, ma quest’ultimo non aveva intenzione di aspettare oltre. Afferrò i capelli di Fabrizio, tirandoglieli leggermente per fargli alzare il capo, e con la bocca andò a marchiargli il collo esattamente sotto l’orecchio, provocando mille brividi al più grande. Non si premurò nemmeno di rispondere alla precedente provocazione dell’altro, continuando a lavorare sul collo del Moro mentre lasciava che questi gli sfilasse la cintura.

I pantaloni di Ermal caddero a terra, Fabrizio si allontanò di poco per godersi la vista del suo amante in boxer, e quest’ultimo si liberò in fretta le caviglie dall’indumento. Immediatamente si fiondò ancora una volta sul più vecchio, coinvolgendolo in un bacio caldo, umido e bisognoso. Le loro erezioni si scontrarono attraverso la stoffa, strappando sospiri ad entrambi, mentre le mani di Fabrizio si spostarono a palpare il fondoschiena del più giovane, cominciando poi a guidare il suo bacino a ritmo con il proprio in uno strofinarsi lento e calcolato. Ermal si lasciò sfuggire ansiti eccitati e sentì la presa di Fabrizio stringersi attorno a lui, tenendolo vicino a sé, così che i loro membri sensibili rimanessero a contatto.

«Non hai idea» ansimò Fabrizio nel suo orecchio, basso e seducente. «tu nun te vedi co’ l’occhi miei, nun puoi capì» Lasciò scivolare una mano tra loro, allontanandosi appena per lasciare spazio, e strinse l’erezione ancora vestita del più piccolo, strappandogli un lamento. «Ermal tu non lo sai cosa mi fai… quando gemi così… potrei stare qua ad ascoltarti tutta la notte… Non immagini tutte le cose che voglio farti…»

«Falle» Ermal sospirò, andandò incontro col bacino alla mano del più grande. «sono qui, davanti a te, fa quello che vuoi. Altrimenti, lo faccio io.»

Fabrizio non sembrava avere fretta, ma Ermal sì. Con le dita tracciò lentamente il percorso dal collo di Fabrzio al suo stomaco, con l’obbiettivo di infilarsi nei boxer, quando l’altro lo fermò con la mano, la stessa che fino a poco prima stringeva il suo membro.

«Nun così n’fretta, piccolè» rise, basso e lento, mentre prendeva il riccio per le mani e lo guidava verso il divano. «T’ho detto che vai troppo de fretta… impara a goderti l’attimo.»

Ermal imprecò in silenzio quando Fabrizio lo mise getilmente a sedere, l’impazienza che gli pulsava nei bassi fondi. «Vuoi goderti l’attimo _adesso_?» chiese, irritato.

In tutta risposta, Fabrizio gli fece un sorrisetto tipico di chi la sa lunga. Piuttosto che sedersi accanto a lui, preferì cadere in ginocchio esattamente di fronte ad Ermal. Il gesto risvegliò all’istante il più giovane, che subito cercò di mettersi dritto, ma l’altro lo spinse indietro contro lo schienale del divano.

«Il fatto è che tu fai le cose de fretta, mentre a me piace farle con calma, godermele.» Prese a sfilargli lentamente i boxer, lo sguardo dritto sull’erezione di Ermal, finalmente libera da costrizioni, «Ora te faccio vedè come si fa» Le mani di Fabrizio si piazzarono sulle ginocchia del riccio, allargandole, gli occhi ora puntati in quelli del più giovane, «perché piccolé, io co’ te me voglio godè ogni momento…» Ermal rimase con il fiato sospeso, fino a che Fabrizio non concluse con un sussurro: «Soprattutto questo»

E poi lo prese in bocca, il respiro del riccio si mozzò all’istante. La bocca di Fabrizio era calda ed umida per lui, lo stava lentamente accogliendo tutto. Cominciò a roteare la lingua, leccando e succhiando leggermente su tutta la lunghezza, come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita. Ermal ansimava e gemeva senza ritegno, la mano infilata tra i capelli dell’altro uomo per tenerlo fermo lì, tra le sue gambe, dove era giusto che stesse. Aveva sempre saputo che quella bocca non poteva donare che piacere, esperta come aveva sospettato che fosse.

«Fa- _ahh_ – Fabri- cazzo» In quel momento Fabrizio rallentò il ritmo e cominciò a lasciare con lentezza espasperante il suo membro. La lignua che tracciava con calma ogni vena che vedeva, soffermandosi sulla punta, e poi le labbra semi aperte che rifacevano lo stesso percorso, lasciandosi dietro un filo di saliva che Ermal avrebbe definito osceno. Gemette, ma stavolta di esasperazione, lasciando ricadere la testa indietro sullo schienale del divano. «No, Fabrì, non ti fermare- _continua_ » pregò, stanco di attendere, gli occhi chiusi nell’attesa.

Ma Fabrizio smise definitifamente di dare attenzione al suo membro, ed Ermal lo sentì risalire il suo corpo e piazzare un bacio umido sul mento. Abbassò la testa per baciarlo sulle labbra, brontolando leggermente. Fabrizio rise, ed Ermal sentì il suono rimbobare nel petto dell’altro, poggiato al suo.

«Pure io c’ho qualche problema là sotto» sussurrò lui, la mano che corse ad accarezzargli l’inguine. «ma me piacerebbe veni’ in un'altra maniera… tu no?»

Ermal era tentato di dire che no, lui voleva venire e basta e non c’era modo migliore di farlo se non nella bocca di Fabrizio, ma poi ci ripensò. Sentiva la mano del Moro risalirgli tra le cosce e la sua erezione ancora vestita che premeva volutamente contro il fianco di Ermal.

«Vogliamo andare in stanza?»

Fu un sussurro roco e provocante quello del romano, malcelava la sua voglia bruciante e intensa ed Ermal capì che voleva assolutamente venire con Fabrizio dentro di lui. Annuì appena, e il Moro scattò in piedi come una molla, la mano che prese quella di Ermal per aiutarlo ad alzarsi senza che gli venisse nemmeno chiesto. Lo guidò in camera, la camminata scomoda per via dell’erezione costretta nelle mutande. Chiuse in tutta fretta la porta dietro di loro, probabilmente non volendo essere disturbato, e riprese subito a baciare Ermal con una voglia tutta nuova, una fame che era frutto di mesi di attesa, attesa di _lui_. Non se la stava prendendo comoda come prima, c’era più energia, più desiderio ed Ermal approfittò per far scorrere le mani lungo la schiena del romano fino ad infilare le mani dentro i suoi boxer. Accarezzò lentamente il fondoschiena dell’amante e poi cominciò a spogliarlo dell’ultimo indumento che aveva addosso.

L’erezione di Fabrizio svettò tra di loro, Ermal che non poteva fare a meno di fissarla leccandosi le labbra, immagnandola dentro di sé, mentre Fabrizio continuava a viziarlo con baci sul collo e carezze lascive, spingendo il bacino contro quello dell’altro per provocare attrito.

Quando entrarono a contatto, pelle contro pelle, Fabrizio sembrò decidere che ne aveva abbastanza di aspettare. Spinse il più giovane sopra il letto e gli si allungò sopra, le mani che accarezzarono le sue braccia spingendole via, lontano dai loro corpi intrecciati, quasi fossero d’intralcio. Ermal sentì l’ennesimo brivido vedendo la posizone, la stessa che aveva immaginato innumerevoli volte sotto la doccia e che ora era finalmente realtà. Ed era decisamente meglio di qualsiasi sogno ad occhi aperti potesse fare per masturbarsi.

Fabrizio si allungò andando con il braccio ad aprire il primo cassetto, e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di vaselina. Ermal strabuzzò gli occhi. «Dentro il primo cassetto, Bizio, davvero?»

Il Moro, ora comodamente seduto tra le sue ginocchia, si versò il contenuto tra le dita, rendendole umide e scivolose. Sorrise con aria colpevole mentre si stringeva nelle spalle. «E’ brutto dì che ce speravo?»

«Leggermente inquietante, ma in questo momento mi eccita tutto ciò che fai, quindi diamoci una mossa.»

Fabrizio roetò gli occhi, ma sorrise. Ermal evitò accuratamente di dire che anche lui ci sperava, che non solo aveva la vasellina nel mobile a sua volta, ma si era anche portato dietro il preservativo piuttosto che il portafogli per venire da lui. Il romano questo non aveva bisogno di saperlo. Quando il suo amante si sentì abbastanza sicuro ed ebbe finito di applicare la vaselina laddove riteneva necessario, posizionò le gambe di Ermal sopra le sue spalle, la mano vicino alla sua apertura. Il più giovane fremeva dall’attesa, ma Fabrizio lo guardava con serietà.

«Se ti fa male, dimmelo e la smetto.»

Ermal sbuffò. «Fabrì, se credi che sia la prima volta per me, sappi che ti sbagli.»

«Non voglio comunque farti male»

«Tu solo dimmelo, okay? Per favore.»

Sbuffò ed annuì, lasciando ricadere la testa indietro sul materasso, ma in realtà la cosa gli aveva fatto piacere. Il suo Bizio era così: premuroso senza riserve. Era ovvio che si sarebbe preoccupato, ed Ermal non avrebbe voluto cambiarlo per niente al mondo. Lo amava anche per questo.

Quando il primo dito s’infilò, Ermal sibilò, ma disse a Fabrizio di andare avanti mentre questi si faceva spazio. Poi arrivò il secondo dito, il Moro prese a sforbiciare e ad allargarsi ed Ermal strinse gli occhi e le labbra, cercando di abituarsi all’intrusione, lasciandosi sfuggire gemiti.

«Tutto bene?» chiese Fabrizio, attento. «manca poco.»

«Tutto bene, Fabrì, continua…»

Fabrizio inserì un terzo, che però fu più facile da gestire. L’altro continuò a cercare di abituarlo, di agevolare il tutto fino a che non ritenne fosse abbastanza. Posizionò il membro vicino all’apertura di Ermal, e lo guardò in cerca di un consenso.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Fabrì, per amor di Dio, _vai_ »

E Fabrizio andò. Ermal rimase senza fiato quando sentì il membro di Fabrizio farsi lentamente spazio in lui e stava tentando di godersi il momento aldilà del dolore. Guardò Fabrizio, che lo fissava a sua volta ed annuì per incitarlo a continuare. L’altro uscì lentamente, solo per affondare ancora. Prese ad aumentare il ritmo, alternandovi carezze lungo i fianchi nel tentativo di lenire l’intrusione. Il dolore cominciò a trasformarsi in piacere ad ogni spinta, fino a che non cominciò a desiderare di più, sempre di più, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce, più affondo, di più, di più, ancora…

Urlò quando Fabrizio colpì la prostata, ripetutamente, e prese a gemere senza ritengo, senza pudore. Affondò le unghie nelle spalle del romano, i cui occhi guardavano con meraviglia e lussiria il ragazzo sotto di lui, mentre lo pregava di continuare così, di non fermarsi, sì, proprio lì, ancora…

«Fabri – _ahh_ – sto- _ahh_ »

Non riuscì a finire la frase, ma Fabrizio sembrò capire perché chiuse subito la mano attorno al suo membro e, mentre spingeva, cominciò a masturbarlo, andando incontro alle esigenze di Ermal. E poi, _finalmente_ , Ermal toccò l’apice del piacere e venne nella mano di Fabrizio, con l’uomo che amava dentro di sé, gemendo il suo nome a voce alta per la prima volta. Non si era mai sentito così bene in vita sua. La vista del viso del più giovane in estasi fu abbastanza da far venire anche Fabrizio, che riservò il proprio piacere in Ermal a distanza di pochi secondi.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, rilassato come non mai, mentre sentiva Fabriziò pulirsi la mano contro il lenzuolo e uscire lentamente da lui. Dopodiché gli ricadde sgraziatamente addosso, accoccolandosi al suo petto con un sorriso pigro e soddisfatto. Ermal rise a quella vista. Accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli del più grande mentre si godeva il momento, il silenzio post coito e l’odore di sesso che alleggiava nella stanza.

 «E’ stato meglio di come l’avevo immaginato» ammise Ermal infine.

Fabrizio annuì in accordo e, dopo un po’, alzò il capo posando il mento sul suo petto per guardarlo. Il volto arrossato, l’espressione rilassata dall’orgasmo appena avuto e i capelli stravolti: Fabrizio post sesso era una visione ed Ermal avrebbe tanto voluto avere una foto per immortalare il momento, ma dovette limitarsi ad imprimerselo nella memoria.

«L’hai immaginato spesso?» L’altro sembrava sinceramente curioso, ma non era imbarazzato anzi, ne sembrava attratto… più del dovuto.

Ermal ridacchiò. «Sei più perverso di quanto immaginassi, sai?»

Lì Fabrizio ebbe la decenza di arrossiere, ma ciò non gli impedì di sorridergli ancor di più. «Me stai a dì che nun te va?»

Ermal ci pensò su un attimo, ma non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno: era ovvio che voleva vedere Fabrizio toccarsi per lui. «Magari un’altra volta… presto, però. Molto presto.»

Il Moro gli sorrise e si accolò ulteriormente a lui, tenendolo stretto come se fosse un orsacchiotto di peluche. «Nun sai che peso me so tolto… Ero terrorizzato dal pensiero che non mi ricambiassi… e invece.»

«Siamo stati due idioti.» Ermal annuì, stampando un bacio sulla fronte di Fabrizio. Poi si schiarì la voce per affrontare le questioni serie: «Quindi, adesso che siamo entrambi soddisfatti e felici…» iniziò.

«Mh-hm?» incoraggiò l’altro in un grugnito, il volto seppellito contro il suo petto.

«Suppongo che stiamo insieme?»

Fabrizio alzò immediatamente la testa senza sollevare il capo, un’ombra di preoccupazione negli occhi nonostante il volto rilassato. «Se non vuoi-»

«Fabrì, tranquillo. Ovvio che voglio, ti ho detto che ti amo e poi abbiamo scopato-»

« _Io_ ti ho scopato»

«- grazie per l’inutile precisazione, Bizio, senza di te non lo avrei notato. Comunque, sì, cazzo, ovvio che voglio. Però…»

Il sorriso spavaldo che l’altro aveva assunto durante la sua battuta scomparve all’istante, venendo sostituito da un’espressione confusa. «Però che?»

«Parliamone» fece, serio. Allungò una mano, facendola passare tra il suo petto e Fabrizio, posando poi due dita esattamente laddove aveva lasciato un vistoso succhiotto sotto l’orecchio dell’altro. «io non voglio dividerti con nessuno.»

Le sopracciglia di Fabrizio si inarcarono. «Stai parlando di Chiara?»

«E chi altri sennò?» Ermal roteò gli occhi. «non deve neanche starti vicino, Brì.»

Il romano sbuffò una risata, sembrava divertito. «Sei geloso?»

«No.»

«Ah no?»

«No.»

«Quindi se adesso la chiamo per dirle de venì-»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno.»

Fabrizio rise al tono serio di Ermal, ma non replicò. Piuttosto si appisolò contro il petto di Ermal, facendo spostare la mano di quest’ultimo, e chiuse gli occhi. Evidentemente aveva voglia di dormire ma, be’….

«Sul serio Fabrì, io non la voglio intorno»

«Domattina le mando un messaggio per dirglielo» sbadigliò Fabrizio. «‘notte.»

«Ma prima che tu torni a dormire» Provò nuovamente Ermal, ignorando lo sbuffo scocciato e assonnato del suo amante. «come hai fatto ad addormentarti dopo un messaggio del genere?»

«Nun dormivo bene da ‘n sacco, me so tolto ‘n peso, stavo sereno sapendo che te ‘o avevo detto… posso dormì ora?»

«Perché dormi in canotta? E’ l’anti-sesso.»

«Sai cos’altro è l’anti-sesso?» Fabrizio teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi, il volto rivolto alla parete. «I boxer gialli.»

Ermal si accigliò. «Ti sbagli, sono belissimi.»

«Ringrazia che nun me so’ messo a ride quando t’ho tolto i jeans… adesso annamo a dormi’.»

«Guarda che-»

«Ma te nun dormi mai?»

«Lo sai che non lo faccio.»

«Abituati a farlo allora. Dormi và.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui... non un granché, lo riconosco, ma spero soddisfi abbastanza. Grazie ai coraggiosi di cuore che hanno avuto la forza di giungere fin qui!


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Ermal si toglie ogni sfizio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ce l'ho fatta! In vita mia è tipo il secondo progetto di fanfiction che concludo e nonostante tutte le pare che questa storia mi ha dato, ne sono felice. Anche perché, ripeto, questa è un'OS degenerata in quattro lunghissimi capitoli e alla fine la divisione non è stata così traumatica come mi aspettavo. Come al solito, non dispongo di beta quindi sicuramente troverete errori di qualche tipo... Inoltre, per motivi a me ignoti, Ao3 ha deciso di non farmi rispondere ai commenti preferendo lasciarmi al buio. Farò del mio meglio per rispondere finché il sito me lo permette. In ogni caso voglio che sappiate che vi sono grata per il supporto mostrato alla storia con i Kudos e i commenti. Forse non sarà nulla di che, con una trama banale e prevedibile, ma è la prima che pubblico qui e un po' mi importa. Ne parlo come se fosse un addio, ma comunque non lo è. Nel caso in cui non riesca a rispondere, mi trovate su Tumblr come @hipstarr e bla bla. Comunque vi ringrazio per aver letto e tutto [inserire cuoricino qui, che con il pc non lo so fare e non ho voglia di copiare], a voi!
> 
> Disclemer: Questa storia non pretende particolari titoli o riconoscimenti, né tanto meno di rappresentare la realtà. Come gli scorsi capitoli non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e ogni fatto relativo ad Ermal, Fabrizio e compagnia sono al 98% frutto della mia immaginazione, così come le loro personalità. Gradirei, infine, che questo lavoro non giungesse agli occhi dei diretti interessati per ovvie ragioni.

Furono svegliati la mattina dopo dal citofono che suonava senza sosta. Ermal gemette, assonnato, e tentò di alzarsi solo per essere respinto da un peso che gli gravava addosso. Confuso, sbatté le palpebre per vedere cosa c’era che non andava… e non era nella sua stanza. Non era nel suo letto. E c’era un uomo che gli dormiva addosso.

Impiegò qualche seocndo prima che i ricordi gli tornassero alla mente e sorrise, rendendosi conto che era Fabrizio quello che dormiva accoccolato contro di lui. Aveva sempre sospettato che fosse uno di quelli invasivi a letto, evidentemente aveva ragione. Non si era mosso di un millimetro da quando si erano addormentati.

Intanto il citofono continuava a suonare imperterrito, irritante e ripetitivo. Chiunque stesse chiamando Fabrizio non pareva intenzionato a fermarsi. Ermal si chiese distrattamente chi avesse così fretta di parlare con il romano ma, soprattutto, come diavolo faceva lui non svegliarsi. Sonno pesante era dire poco.

Diede un colpetto a Fabrizio per svegliarlo e questo mugolò. Era la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto e non si trattenne, nonostante tutto, dal baciargli dolcemente la fronte per svegliarlo. Quando però quello non batté ciglio, gli diede due schiaffetti sul viso per riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi.

«Fabrì? Svegliati dai, stanno suonando al citofono»

Fabrizio parve confuso per un momento, sbattè le palpebre e alzò la testa verso di lui. Ermal non era davvero sicuro di cosa fosse la faccia del più grande da appena sveglio, se tenera, attraente o semplicemente ridicola, ma non s’interrogò oltre; anche perché prima che potesse farlo, l’uomo dei suoi sogni gli sbadigliò addosso senza neanche contenersi, sbuffandogli in faccia l’alito mattutino che di certo non profumava di rose. Ermal era sicuro di avergli visto l’ugola. Quando Fabrizio sembrò capire la situazione, gli sorrise brevemente, incurante di tutto, per poi sbuffare e alzarsi. Il più giovane, rimasto solo nel letto, subito cominciò a sentire la mancanza del calore corporeo dell’altro su di sé. Non del suo alito, certo, ma questo era un dettaglio.

«E chi è adesso? Che ve siete messi d’accordo pe’ venì qua» Il romano borbottava, mentre s’infilava velocemente i boxer e contemporaneamente si avviava verso la porta, quasi inciampando nel tenativo.

Ermal lo seguì, rivestendosi dell’intimo a sua volta. Si fermò giusto un secondo, il tempo di lanciare uno sguardo dubbioso al giallo brillante dell’indumento, ma poi lasciò a perdere: il giallo era dannatamente sexy e Fabrizio si sarebbe dovuto abituare.

«Bizio, puoi camminare più lentamente? Se vai veloce non rendi giustizia al tuo culo» chiamò, facendosi strada.

Fabrizio emise una risata, nel tentativo di dissumulare l’imbarazzo del commento. Al contrario di quanto gli era stato chiesto, accelerò ulteriormente il passo per poter finalmente rispondere al citofono, ed Ermal quasi rise dell’azione.

«Chi è?» Non appena il Moro udì la risposta dall’altro capo, la posa dritta che aveva assunto si afflosciò notevolmente. «Ah, no, senti, io-» Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Lentamente si avvicinò, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma non ne ebbe bisogno perché «okay, va bene, però te devo dì ‘na cosa- no, Chià, aspe-»

Non appena il nome raggiunse le sue orecchie, Ermal scattò prima di rendersene conto: con il dito andò subito a colpire il pulsante per aprire il portone. Fabrizio s’immobilizzò all’istante, e si voltò a guardarlo con occhi spalancati: «Ma che te sei rincojonito oh, che cazzo fai?»

Non è che Ermal avesse davvero una risposta a quella domanda, anche perché non se lo aspettava neanche lui, ma la trovò comunque in un sorriso compiaciuto e una stretta di spalle: «Dovevi comunque scriverle, no? Tanto vale che lo veda da sé.»

«Ma almeno ad avvertì…» borottò il romano, anche se non sembrava particolarmente dispiaciuto quanto scocciato.

Fabrizio aprì la porta d’ingresso e corse in bagno a lavarsi le mani, ancora sporche dalla notte d’amore che avevano vissuto. Ermal, invece, non fece nulla se non sedersi sul divano, ancora in mutande, ostentando tutta la disinvoltura di cui era capace. Voleva essere la prima cosa che Chiara avrebbe visto una volta entrata, voleva che lei capisse all’istante chi era il vero vincitore. Non sembrava rendersi conto di quanto potesse essere possessivo quel gesto, probabilmente Montanari glielo avrebbe fatto notare e lo avrebbe fatto ragionare ma, be’, non era lì…

Eppure Ermal, in qualche modo, poteva perfettamente immaginare la sua espressione una volta che glielo avrebbe raccontato. Tra il sollievo e il _Te l’avevo detto_ , probabilmente. Vigentini invece se lo immaginava benissimo, gli avrebbe fatto uno di quei sorrisi che avevano il potere di mettere chiunque in imbarazzo.

Fabrizio intanto cercava di battere Chiara sul tempo e vestirsi, invitando Ermal a fare lo stesso più per decenza che altro, ma ovviamente la ragazza fece prima. Entrò, irritata dall’essere ignorata così a lungo dal suo presunto “fidanzato”, cercando il romano con lo sguardo; sguardo che però, piuttosto che su Fabrizio, si soffermò invece sulla figura seminuda di Ermal sul divano. Rimase a bocca aperta quando riuscì a fare due più due, mentre sul volto di Ermal si formò un sorriso diabolico. Moro, nel frattempo, se ne stava in un angolino a imprecare in silenzio, nell’attesa dell’imminente scontro.

«Fabrizio» chiamò Chiara, lapidaria, lo sguardo fisso su Ermal. Probabilmente non sapeva neanche in che punto della stanza fosse, Fabrizio. «che ci fa lui qui? Perché è in mutande? E perché lo sei anche tu?»

«Prova a indovinare» La provocò il riccio, «ah, un indizio: è _esattamente_ quello che pensi»

«Parlavo con Fabrizio»

«Parlavi di me, quindi credo di avere diritto a intervenire quando mi pare e piace»

Prima la cosa che potesse degenerare ulteriormente, Fabrizio si fece coraggio e si schiarì la voce, superando il divano e piazzandosi tra i due litiganti. «No, senti, Chià, la colpa è mia, sono io che-»

«Avete scopato?» Il primo pensiero di Ermal fu che Chiara era brava, a fingersi ferita. Se lui non fosse stato dietro le quinte per tutto il tempo, se fosse stato al posto di Fabrizio, sicuramente ci avrebbe creduto, a quell’espressione addolorata. Fabrizio però, dietro alle quinte non c’era stato, e per questo il più giovane sentì l’urgenza di alzarsi e stringerli la mano. Voleva che il romano ricordasse come stavano veramente le cose, chi era ad aver veramente sofferto di quel triangolo, voleva fargli da sostegno e allieviare i sensi di colpa che certamente stava provando. «Mi prendi in giro? Dopo tutta questa fatica? Dopo quelle notti? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te?»

«E che avresti fatto per lui, scusa?» sbottò Ermal.

«Oh, e basta, sto qua io» Fabrizio sbuffò, tornando velocemente in sé, e cercò di attirare l’attenzione dei due prima che tornassero a litigare. Il suo braccio si allungò per stringere Ermal contro il proprio fianco, «Chià, senti… lo sapevamo tutti e due quello che provavo per Ermal… mi dispiace se ho mandato all’aria tutto il nostro lavoro ma… insomma, era prevedibile, dovevamo aspettarcelo… lui mi ricambia, e io-»

«No Fabrì senti- non dire niente, va bene?» Chiara scosse con rabbia la testa, interrompendolo. «ero venuta solo a riprendermi il reggiseno che ho lasciato in bagno ieri ma sai cosa? Te lo puoi tenere, così ti ricorderai per sempre che cretino sei stato quando hai rinunciato a me per lui.»

«Chiara… mi dispiace, davvero, non la devi prendere sul personale… Tu non hai nulla che non vada… sono io che mi sono forzato a fare la cosa sbagliata e ti ho trascinata in mezzo…» Fabrizio sembrava davvero dispiaciuto, anche se non fece nulla per fermarla quando si diresse alla porta.

«Come ti pare, Fabrizio. Non sei neanche tutto questo granché alla fine, dovevo aspettarmi una cosa del genere… voi uomini tutti così.»

«Sì be’, di norma è questo che succede quando ti metti tra due innamorati» Le fece notare Ermal. «specialmente quando tu non ami nessuno dei due.»

«Ermal» lo ammonì Fabrizio.

«No, lascialo parlare» sibilò Chiara. «tanto è quello che vuoi, giusto? Lui. Anche prima, volevi che parlassi come lui, che mi comportassi come lui… volevi che fossi lui. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto…»

«Pure te però me ne hai fatte passà parecchie eh, non è che sei così innocente» Il romano era tranquillo mentre parlava, onesto e pulito, anche se cauto e decisamente più attento. «a parte che non te fai mai annà bene ‘n cazzo… ma stavi pure là a ricattarmi, che se non facevo una cosa avresti detto tutto ad Ermal, o me facevi pesà la situazione… sempre a dì che lo facevi per me, che pareva quasi che te stavo a chiede la Luna…»

«Guarda che lo facevo davvero per te!»

«Come no-» Ermal fu messo a tacere da una gomitata di Fabrizio.

«Può essere… ma lo sai meglio di me che non potevamo continure così per sempre. Lo sai anche adesso.»

Chiara strinse le labbra, tremava di rabbia, ma non si scompose affatto. Anzi, mantenne al meglio la propria eleganza mentre si aggiustava con grazia la gonna del suo vestito a fiori. Un sorriso ironico le storse le labbra, e poi prese a ridacchiare sommessamente, scuotendo la testa. «Forse, può essere. Comunque io ci ho provato, se tu sei un ingrato come il tuo amichetto lì la colpa non è certo mia. Bene, grazie per nulla… e vaffanculo, a entrambi. Con il cuore» Indicò Ermal. «soprattutto a te.»

E lasciò l’appartamento chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza impegnarsi neanche a sbatterla. Un silenzio surreale riempì all’istante la stanza. Ermal poggiò il capo contro la spalla di Fabrizio, accarezzandogli la schiena.

«Non è colpa tua» gli disse.

«Un po’ lo è» replicò lui, guardandolo negli occhi. «io lo so che è egoista e tutto… ma mi dispiace davvero averle fatto del male, non se lo merita. Ne ha passate tante ed io aggiungo solo legno al fuoco…»

«Anche a me dispiace» gli confessò Ermal e, nonostante tutto, era sincero. «e ricordati che non sei stato solo tu, siamo stati entrambi. A dire la verità, ci siamo tutti fatti del male l’un l’altro sin dall’inizio. Prima era il nostro turno, ora il suo… Siamo tutti un po’ colpevoli.»

Era vero che gli dispiaceva per Chiara. Come già detto, si somigliavano parecchio sotto certi aspetti, ma lei non era stata abbastanza forte da lasciare che l’amore trionfasse. La sua voglia di riscatto l’aveva portata a infilarsi in una stiuazione senza via d’uscita, solo ed esclusivamente per orgoglio.

Fino a qualche ora prima Ermal avrebbe detto a Fabrizio di non impensierirsi per lei, perché tanto era stato tutto solo un gioco ai suoi occhi… ma la verità era ben diversa. Chiara avrà pure potuto non amare Fabrizio, almeno non come Ermal, ma in qualche modo sembrava essersi legata a lui. Forse in una maniera malata e contorta, ma era pur sempre un legame, e lei non pareva stringerne molti. Se l’era giocata male, ma ciò non voleva dire che non ne fosse rimasta delusa.

Dopotutto, Ermal sapeva bene cosa singificasse, perdere persone speciali come Fabrizio. Lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle, e per esperienza poteva dire che non era affatto piacevole. Per quel che lo rigurdava, il rancore verso di lei era cancellato. C’era solo un immenso dispiacere al suo posto, dispiacere che lei probabilmente avrebbe rigettato all’istante. Non se la sentiva di infierire, né vedeva un motivo logico per continuare a non sopportarla: ormai era tutto finito. Da poco, ma era finito.

Ciò però non toglieva che doveva tenere le mani lontane dal suo Bizio.

Dopo qualche minuto di contemplazione passata a consolare Fabrizio in silenzio, Ermal lasciò scivolare la mano sul fondo schiena del suo amante, palpandoglielo senza troppe cerimonie. «Ovviamente il reggiseno in bagno lo bruciamo, giusto?»

Risucì nel suo intento, Fabrizio rise. «Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che la smetti co' ‘sta gelosia.»

«Non sono geloso» Ermal fece il broncio, cominciando a lasciare piccoli baci sul collo di Fabrizio, fino ad arrivare al proprio succhiotto, guardandolo con orgoglio. «E’ che mi piace sapere che ciò che è mio è mio.»

«Chiara-»

Non lo lasciò finire e preferì baciarlo, rimandando ogni sorta di preoccupazione al dopo. Non c’era nulla di romantico, era un bacio umido, bisognoso e possessivo. Ermal aveva il volto di Fabrizio stretto tra le mani quasi a temere che scappasse, il capo inclinato all’indietro per facilitarsi l’azione. Non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di chiedere l’accesso alla sua bocca, Fabrizio stava ancora parlando quando lo aveva baciato e lui gli aveva direttamente infilato la lingua in bocca. Per l’intensità del bacio Fabrizio barcollò all’indietro di due passi precisi, ed Ermal approfittò dello squilibrio per spingerlo sempre più indietro. La sua intenzione era attraversare almeno la soglia della camera da letto, tuttavia prese il muro accanto all’entrata finendo per premerci contro Fabrizio; ma non si mosse, andava bene anche la parete, il letto non serviva.

Intanto stava ancora esplorando la bocca del più grande in quel bacio che più che una danza pareva una lotta, una lotta contro la quale Fabrizio era in netto svantaggio. Era una rivendicazione, entrambi lo sapevano, ma non per questo il più grande era disposto ad arrendersi. Le mani di Fabrizio dal tenergli le braccia per allentare la presa del compare, scivolarono arrendevoli lungo il corpo più magro di Ermal fino a stringergli i fianchi. Ermal smise di forzargli la testa nella medesima posizione e quel punto Fabrizio si sentì libero di spingersi il più piccolo addosso, lasciando che i loro corpi aderissero come se ne fossero solo uno.

Alla fine quel lungo bacio finì, lasciandoli con il fiatone, le labbra rosse e i polmoni brucianti per la mancanza d’aria. A nessuno dei due importava.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto sghembo, le guance ancora arrossate e gli occhi liquidi. «Sicuro di non essere geloso?» domandò, lento e compiaciuto, fiero di averlo colto nel sacco.

Con un telegrafico «Sì» Ermal tornò a baciarlo, ma più lentamente, con calma, quasi volesse prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo. Si stava gustando ogni attimo mentre assaporava la bocca del più grande, che era calda e accogliente come lo era stata per il suo membro solo qualche ora prima. Il ricordo sembrò risvegliare la sua erezione, causandogli un fremito dei boxer. Fabrizio parve apprezzarlo perché, come risposta, strinse a sé i fianchi del più giovane e lasciò strusciare le loro virilità attraverso la stoffa, strappando un mezzo gemito ad Ermal, che approfondì il bacio. Non volendo perdere la sensazione del contatto con il membro del più grande, il riccio continuò a pressare con i fianchi e intanto prese a mordere le labbra di Fabrizio. Le mani vagavano ovunque sul corpo del Moro: il collo, il volto, le spalle, l’addome, i pettorali, i fianchi... lentamente, le dita agili s’infilarono nei boxer ma, piuttosto che accontentare la richiesta muta di Fabrizio, preferì piazzarle tra il muro e quel tanto decantato fondoschiena, solo per saggiarlo nuovamente di propria mano.

Avvertì il più grande sbuffare una risata, e poi una domanda «Ma che stai ‘n fissa per ‘er culo mio?»

«Questo» E qui non si risparmiò di stringere poco elegantemente una chiappa di Fabrizio, al punto che quest’ultimo finì per sobbalzare. «è il principale motivo per cui stiamo qui a scopare, non sottovalutarlo.»

«Ah, c’ha un valore affettivo»

«Non immagini nemmeno quanto.»

La voce dell’altro era rauca quando rise, causando mille brividi in più ad Ermal. Si prese un momento per guardarlo bene: Fabrizio era completamente inerme nella sua stretta, premuto contro il muro tra le sue mani, nel senso più letterale del termine. Mezzo nudo, con i gomiti sulle spalle di Ermal, le mani tra i suoi capelli, gli occhi puntati sulle sue labbra e l’erezione che premeva in parte contro quella del più giovane in parte sul proprio inguine. Agli occhi di Ermal non era mai stato più bello, con quel mezzo sorriso che cercava invano di nascondere.

«Allora me sa che è meglio se non lo lasciamo qui a spiaccicarsi al muro, ‘er culo mio. L’idea di un letto nun me fa così schifo, che qua me sta a fa’ pure un po’ male»

Ed Ermal non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Per le sue orecchie quello era un _sì_ senza riserve, era il permesso di cui aveva bisogno. A malincuore si allontanò da lui per lasciarlo entrare, seguendolo subito dopo.

«Quando avrò finito con te, ti farà ancora più male» Lo avvertì.

«E’ una minaccia?» chiese il Moro, beffardo.

Ermal lo spinse lentamente sul materasso e gli salì sopra a cavalcioni, occhi negli occhi e, con un sussurro roco, gli si avvicinò all’orecchio: «E’ una promessa.»

Percepì Fabrizio rabbrividire sotto di lui, sorrise e cominciò a baciargli il collo, lasciando segni rossi come marchi. Con le labbra tracciava ogni tatuaggio sul corpo del Moro quasi con riverenza, donando particolare attenzione ai pettorali definiti, e rifacendo tutto da capo con la lingua. Una mano andò a sfilare i boxer dell’altro, mentre Fabrizio faceva lo stesso con i suoi, accarezzando Ermal ovunque poteva e frizionando con i fianchi contro il bacino del più giovane. Lasciò un ultimo appariscente succhiotto sul petto dell’uomo (visibile, dato le scollature che portava Fabrizio), prima di separarsi per finire di liberarsi dell’unico indumento che portava. Si mise ritto seduto sul bacino del Moro, allungando la mano per prendere il flacone di vaselina finita sul pavimento la scorsa notte, e udì il delizioso lamento di Fabrizio alla perdita del contatto. Ridacchiò, divertito.

«Cos’è che mi dicevi ieri sulla pazienza, Brì?»

Fabrizio sbuffò in risposta, afferrando saldamente i fianchi di Ermal per tenerlo fermò lì. Ermal rise nuovamente, accarezzando con tocco leggero il membro del più grande che sembrava crescere ad ogni suo tocco. Si liberò della presa e cominciò a versare la vaselina ovunque ritenesse necessario, mentre Fabrizio lo studiava con occhi impazinenti, ansioso di sentirlo dentro di lui.

«Fretta?»

«Ermal dai…»

«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine»

Ermal lo canzonò, ma vedere Fabrizio contorcersi sul letto mentre attendeva il piacere, attendeva che _lui_ gli desse piacere, nudo e pronto a riceverlo, era semplicemente troppo eccitante per resistere ancora. Allargò le gambe del romano più di quanto non lo fossero in precedenza e si posizionò, lanciando uno sguardo al più grande.

«Io vado, okay?»

Fabrizio annuì, con decisione e impazienza, quando Ermal inserì il primo dito però fu colto di sorpresa. Lo roteò, cercando di facilitare l’impresa il più possibile, e cominciò a inserire il secondo dito. Evidentemente, il Moro non era abituato come Ermal a ricevere. Intanto, Fabrizio represse un gemito, annuendo per incitarlo a continuare, ma non ebbe la stessa prontezza quando Ermal infilò anche il terzo dito. Continuò a sforbiciare e ad allargare l’apertura dell’altro uomo, il più attentamente possibile.

«Fabrì?» chiamò Ermal, con cautela. Non voleva fargli male. «Tutto bene?»

«Io- sì, sì. Va avanti.»

«E’ la prima volta che ricevi?»

«No- sarà stata… la terza, quarta, quinta- non lo so. Non lo prendo quasi mai…»

Ermal annuì, in parte sollevato e in parte preoccupato. Doveva prestare più attenzione, certo, ma almeno non si stava avventurando in un territorio del tutto inesplorato. Continuò il lavoro fino a che Fabrizio stesso non gli disse che andava bene, che non gli faceva più male. Avvicinò il membro all’ingresso del suo amante mentre con le mani andava a mettere le braccia di Fabrizio sopra la testa, il bacino del Moro sollevato, i loro nasi che si scontravano. Poteva sentire la virilità di Fabrizio premere contro il suo stomaco.

Ermal era una persona che non amava sprecare tempo di fronte all’inevitabile o addirittura l’ovvio, perciò non era da lui fare tutte quelle moine prima di entrare quando la volontà altrui era chiara come il sole ma, be’… era di Fabrizio che si stava parlando. L’eccezione ad ogni sua regola. Una tra quelle poche persone che si sentiva in dovere di proteggere. Perciò non c’era davvero bisogno di biasimarlo per la dolcezza con la quale pose la domanda: «Pronto?»

«Prima de domani» ribatté spavaldamente l’altro, rosso in viso.

Ed Ermal entrò, lentamente, osservando con discrezione l’espressione di Fabrizio mutare all’intrusione premeditata, il suo respiro mozzarsi. Il più giovane prese a sussurrare parole dolci e incoraggianti all’orecchio del più grande mentre usciva, solo per rientrare di nuovo, e ancora da capo.

«Stai andando alla grande, Fabrì, vedrai che tra poco migliora…» E intanto baciava ogni increspatura sul volto del romano, concentrato per lo sforzo.

Lentamente, Fabrizio cominciò ad abituarsi meglio e i suoi gemiti di dolore divennero di piacere, aumentando d’intensità e numero in simbiosi con le spinte di Ermal, sempre più veloci, sempre più profonde, sempre più forti… Il più grande iniziò ad andargli incontro con il bacino ed Ermal si arrogò di diritto di ritenerlo pornografico. Da quella prospettiva poteva godere più attentamente dei dettagli a cui la sera prima non aveva prestato attenzione: le molle del letto che cigolavano al ritmo del loro piacere, la tastiera traballante che batteva continuamente al muro, il volto sudato di Fabrizio, con i muscoli delle braccia tesi, il petto che si abbasava e alzava velocemente, le parole spezzate tra un gemito e l’altro, i marchi che gli aveva lasciato sul collo...

Un grugnito animalesco proveniente dal suo amante fece capire ad Ermal di aver colpito la prostata, e il solo suono lo spinse ad andare più veloce, a volere di più, di più da Fabrizio oltre che quei deliziosi suoni di piacere che emetteva, steso sotto di lui, dove aveva sempre voluto che stesse. E non poteva chiedere di meglio se non sentirlo mentre lo pregava di continuare, di non fermarsi, di più andare più infondo, proprio lì, più forte, più forte, di più, di più…

Fabrizio venne con il nome di Ermal sulle labbra, schizzando contro il suo stomaco e il proprio ventre, l’estasi dipinta sul volto. Una vista che il più giovane definì semplicemente oscena. Venne a sua volta, quasi contemporaneamente al suo amante, riversandosi in questo.

Ermal non fu fisicamente in grado di distogliere lo sguardo dal più grande, che aveva pronunciato il _suo_ nome all’apice del piacere, e l’unico pensiero che la sua mente annebbiata dall’orgasmo appena avuto poteva gestire era _mio._

Uscì piano da Fabrizio e si mise seduto sulle ginocchia, nonostante ogni muscolo gridasse all’abbandono totale. Il Moro lo guardò con un’epsressione curiosa, gli occhi stanchi e pigri che lo studiavano in attesa della prossima mossa. Ermal gli dedicò un sorrisino soddisfatto per poi chinarsi sul bacino del più grande, cominciando a ripulirlo con la lingua fino all’ultima goccia di piacere liquido ancora caldo. Fabrizio lo fissava con occhi spiritati, completamente rapito mentre vedeva la lingua di Ermal a lavoro, e lasciò ricadere la testa indietro gemendo forte.

«Tu me voi morto.»

«E tu sei illegale.»

«Nun te vedi con l’occhi miei. Proprio no.»

Ermal finì di ripulirlo, leccandosi le labbra e percependo gli occhi dell’altro su di sé. Non ebbe occasione di replicare o dire altro che Fabrizio gli pose una mano dietro al collo, trascinandolo sopra di sé fino a che non furono faccia a faccia, e lo baciò. Era un bacio particolarmente passionale, ma anche dolce, come solo Fabrizio sapeva essere. Sembrava non ci fosse niente di più azzeccato da fare, in quel momento, nulla di più spontaneo. Quando si staccarono, avevano il fiato corto più di prima. Ermal si lasciò ricadere di lato mentre il romano gli si accoccolò sulla spalla, coprendogli la vita e stringendolo a sé.

«Suppongo che stare a letto con te voglia dire averti appiccicato tipo, _sempre_ , vero?» scherzò Ermal, tracciando le parole tatuate sul braccio di Fabrizio.

«Ti tocca» sorrise lui. «sapevi a cosa andavi incontro.»

«Lo sapevo» annuì il riccio. «e mi va bene. Ti amo così come sei, Bizio. Sei l’unico al quale consento di toccarmi i capelli.» A quel dire, Fabrizio fece immediatamente passare l’altro braccio sotto il capo di Ermal, affondando la mano tra i ricci e cominciando a giocarci. «Non era un invito» gli fece subito notare il più giovane.

«Dal tono con cui l’hai detto, me pareva n’ordine»

Non rispose, preferendo affondare il volto tra i capelli scompigliati di Fabrizio, ancora sulla sua spalla, godendosi l’attenzione del romano per un po’. Trascorsero diversi minuti di silenzio, prima che Ermal sentisse la necessità di parlare.

«Che ore sono?»

«Proprio nun ce sai sta’ fermo, buono e zitto per un momento, vero?» Fu il borbottio dell’altro contro il suo collo. «Abbiamo fatto le undici e mezza.»

«In primo luogo, fino a poco fa mi pareva che mi volessi tutto meno che fremo, buono e zitto» iniziò Ermal. «e, secondo, non devi andare a lavoro?»

«No. Oggi è il mio giorno libero. Sennò mica ti scrivevo alle quattro.»

«Meglio così, è tardi ormai. Montanari e gli altri cominceranno a darmi per disperso» Si fermò a riflettere per un secondo, «e anche a te Claudio, Ra, Febo, Niccolò e compagnia»

«Tranquillo che ce perdoneranno tutti quando sapranno il motivo. Se proprio ce va male, se mettono a fa’ pure i fuochi d’artificio»

Ermal rise, consapevole della verdicità delle parole di Fabrizio. A pensarci bene, non erano mai stati molto sottili: era ovvio che anche gli amici del romano se ne fossero accorti.  «Vigentini ha già seclto la location del matrimonio, volevo che lo sapessi»

Stavolta fu il Moro a ridere, sollevando appena il capo per guardare l’amante. «Veramente?»

«Montanari si è già scelto come testimone, da solo… e non so come dirlo a Rinald. Le fedi le porta mia nipote, tra parentesi.»

«‘mazza…» Fabrizio annuì, impressionato, «organizzato. Ci sto. Febo invece vole esse’ il mio, de testimone. Ha già scelto er regalo de nozze. C’ha fatto pure la luna di miele.»

«Febo è come Vige e Macco, vede le cose in grande»

«Per Andrea semo sposati da n’anno e passa» si strinse nelle spalle. «adesso che glielo vado a dire mi fa “ma perché non stavate già insieme”? Per citarne uno, eh. Sennò gli altri fanno peggio.»

«Okay, prevedo che il prossimo incontro che avremo tutti insieme sarà molto imbarazzante» Ermal rabbrividì al pensiero, ma si rilassò ascoltando la risata del romano.

«E ce lo meritiamo pure, me sa. Siamo stati du’ coglioni fino ad ora.»

«Idioti» corresse l’altro. «idioti innamorati. Suona meglio.»

Fabrizio gli lasciò un rapido bacio sulle labbra. «C’hai ragione. Meglio così… facciamo ‘na grigliata, già che ce stiamo.»

«Grigliata? Così, a caso?»

«Ho comprato le braciole ieri» Lui si strinse nelle spalle a mo’ di spiegazione. «e c’ho la Fanta, la birra e la Coca Cola in frigo dalla settimana scorsa... già che ce stamo…»

«Tutto quello che vuoi, Bizio. La cosa importante è che Chiara non venga.»

«E aridaje. Ma come te vengono ‘ste idee?»

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono geloso»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee... fine. Molto bene? Molto male? Tanto vale farlo uguale? No okay, so che sembra inutile, ma siccome la storia è Ermal!centric doveva concludere con la linea di pensiero di Ermal, i suoi desideri, le sue considerazione e tutto, le stesse con cui era iniziata la storia. Prima fra tutti, ovviamente, la gelosia. E nulla, grazie per aver letto! [inserire cuore qui]


End file.
